<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красота в глазах смотрящего by Varfolomeeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072900">Красота в глазах смотрящего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva'>Varfolomeeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Akuma, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Акума, всей душой презирающая моделей, атакует город, и в итоге Адриан попадает под удар. Теперь, ему придется свыкнуться не только с новой уродливой внешностью, но и с тем, насколько иначе к нему относятся люди. От него отворачиваются даже друзья, но не она...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642835">Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder</a> by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Адриану опять пришлось ни свет ни заря идти на фотосессию.<br/>
<br/>
Терпеть он их не мог по многим причинам. Его вытряхивали из кровати в половине четвертого утра, в половину пятого усаживали перед зеркалом, чтобы навести красоту. Затем заставляли праздно сидеть, пока фотограф стонал и вздыхал над всем, что ему казалось в Адриане неидеальным. Когда же его наконец отпускали — нет, не поспать или хотя бы отдохнуть — приходилось уже ехать на занятия, пару часов которых он пропускал из-за работы. Что означало — ему предстояло еще дополнительно позаниматься, чтобы наверстать упущенное.<br/>
<br/>
Ведь не дай бог Адриан получит меньше пятерки.<br/>
<br/>
Но он не жаловался. Он просто</span>
  <em> не мог </em>
  <span>жаловаться. Он хотел ходить в общественный коллеж, а значит, должен делать все, чтобы отец не вернул его на домашнее обучение.<br/>
<br/>
Он хотел ходить на занятия, заводить друзей, участвовать в групповых проектах, тусить с Нино на обеденном перерыве, он хотел принять участие в школьной поездке, сходить на школьные танцы, выпуститься с другими ребятами.<br/>
<br/>
Поэтому он должен был пойти на </span>
  <em>все</em>
  <span> ради этого.<br/>
<br/>
Даже на позирование перед камерой в темную рань вместо здорового сна.<br/>
<br/>
Так что он выпрямился и приготовился выдать все, на что способен. Хотя, про себя он мечтал о кофе и круассанах… предпочтительно круассанах из пекарни Маринетт, они там такие легкие, воздушные и просто пальчики оближешь…<br/>
<br/>
— Да! То, что надо! — довольным тоном воскликнул фотограф, ослепляя Адриана множеством вспышек. — Идеально! Какое выражение голода! Да, ты </span>
  <em>голодаешь</em>
  <span>! Ты готов наброситься на жертву, она не в силах сопротивляться</span>
  <em> мощи твоей красоты!</em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
Вот это заставило Адриана слегка дернуться (но, честно говоря, он слышал от фотографа фразочки и похлеще, вспомнить ту, про спагетти) и «выпасть» из образа. Но, не успел фотограф наорать на него, как раздался громкий взрыв, сбивший с ног часть команды.<br/>
<br/>
— Господи, </span>
  <em>спасибо!</em>
  <span> — не сдержался Адриан. — То есть, — одернул себя он, — то есть, Господи! — с чувством закричал он. — Злодей напал на город!<br/>
<br/>
Акуманизированный определенно был мужчиной, подумал Адриан, и страннее злодея он еще не видывал. Словно ожившая картина Пикассо. Части тела были перекошены и находились вообще черти где, а кожа напоминала разноцветное лоскутное одеяло.<br/>
<br/>
— ТЫ! — взревел злодей, указав длинным скрюченным пальцем на Адриана. — Это твоя вина! Ты пропагандируешь идею, что люди должны выглядеть идеально. Что они должны быть стройными, иметь чистую кожу и белые зубы! Я открою тебе истину: </span>
  <em>нормальные</em>
  <span> люди не выглядят, как ты!<br/>
<br/>
Который раз неудача Адриана сыграла с ним злую шутку.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <em>Конечно,</em>
  <span> Бражник создал злодея, ненавидящего моделей, целью которого оказался именно Адриан. И </span>
  <em>конечно, </em>
  <span>он не смог так просто ускользнуть, чтобы трансформироваться. Нет, блин, он стал основной целью преследования.<br/>
<br/>
Злодей держал треснувшее зеркало.<br/>
— Позволь мне кое-что сказать, месье </span>
  <em>Совершенство</em>
  <span>, — усмехнулся он. — Я спущу тебя с небес на землю. Я заставлю тебя понять, каково это — быть уродом!<br/>
<br/>
Учитывая предполагаемую угрозу в сторону Адриана, Горилла сделал все возможное. Он прищурился, хрустнул кулаками и кинулся на защиту Адриана.<br/>
<br/>
К несчастью для Гориллы, нападавший не был обычным преследователем, и не успел телохранитель пройти и половину пути, как отлетел в ближайшее дерево и отключился.<br/>
<br/>
— Адриан! — судорожно крикнула Натали. — Просто оставайся на месте. Мы приведем пом…<br/>
<br/>
Адриан кинулся к своей сумке.<br/>
<br/>
Увидев, что случилось с Гориллой, он не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал. Он не собирался становиться легкой добычей, продолжая сидеть на месте.<br/>
<br/>
Он все-таки герой, </span>
  <em>черт побери!</em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
Если он доберется до сумки, то доберется до Плагга. Тогда он сможет трансформироваться и связаться с Ледибаг. Вместе они остановят акуму еще до начала уроков.<br/>
<br/>
Но, как обычно, к несчастью для Адриана, злодей оказался быстрее него.<br/>
<br/>
Адриан и половины пути не успел пробежать, как его внезапно ударил в живот луч света. Он вскрикнул от резкой боли, споткнулся о провод и упал на траву, резко ощутив усталость и тяжесть в теле.<br/>
<br/>
Он попытался привстать на руках и коленях, но что-то заставило его упасть обратно на землю.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну, разве ты не </span>
  <em>жалок?</em>
  <span> — усмехнулся злодей. — Теперь ты поймёшь, как живется без идеальной внешности. Пора узнать, как в школе относятся к </span>
  <em>обычным </em>
  <span>подросткам. Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, но предпочту пожелать тебе хорошенько </span>
  <em>помучиться.</em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
И мужчина, залившись типичным злодейским хохотом, исчез.<br/>
<br/>
— АДРИАН! — закричала Натали. Адриан в ответ застонал, с трудом замечая обеспокоенную команду фотографа, окружившую его. На его плечи твердой хваткой легли руки Натали, и она повернула его лицо к себе. — Адриан! — повторила она. — Ты в… Ах!<br/>
<br/>
Обычно спокойное выражение лица Натали сменилось ужасом. Она широко распахнула глаза, наполненные страхом, так и не закрыв рот, и резко, неестественно побледнела.<br/>
<br/>
Люди за ней в ужасе ахнули.<br/>
<br/>
— Что? — Адриан начал нервничать. — Что случилось?<br/>
<br/>
— А-А-Адриан, — залепетала Натали, —</span>
  <em> твое лицо!</em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
— Что? — моргнул тот. — У меня что-то на лице? Я поранился? Все, понял, — он улыбнулся, надеясь смягчить обстановку, в которой уже едва не задыхался, — у меня лицо помятое?<br/>
<br/>
Никто не рассмеялся.<br/>
<br/>
Ну, он и не ожидал этого. Шутка была так себе, но надо ведь было что-то сделать с испуганными, пристальными взглядами, которые серьезно выбивали из колеи.<br/>
<br/>
— Натали, — взмолился он. — Что случилось? Скажи мне.<br/>
<br/>
— В-в-в-в-вот! — Натали порылась в сумочке и достала компактное зеркало. Она чуть не поломала его, пока в отчаянии пыталась его открыть и ткнуть Адриану в лицо. — Меня точно уволят! Но сначала твой отец убьет меня!<br/>
<br/>
Адриан, как громом пораженный, замер.<br/>
<br/>
На него смотрел подросток, который не выглядел подростком. Он выглядел, как мужчина средних лет, страдающий от ожирения. Лицо заплыло, глаза превратились в узкие щелочки, утопленные в огромных щеках. Жирная кожа была покрыта огромными болезненными рытвинами. Волосы были тонкими, линия их роста открывала огромный лоснящийся лоб. Он выглядел так, словно был и подростком, и мужчиной под сорок одновременно. А когда он улыбался, все могли видеть его полусгнившие зубы.<br/>
<br/>
Адриан моргнул.<br/>
<br/>
Уродливый подросток моргнул в ответ.<br/>
<br/>
Да, не было никаких сомнений… Адриан смотрел на свое отражение… а это значило…<br/>
<br/>
…Что теперь Адриан Агрест уродлив.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Натали пришлось проявить немалую выдержку, чтобы выдержать холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд Габриэля Агреста.<br/><br/>Без сомнений, босс был недоволен утренним происшествием.<br/><br/>Габриэль посмотрел на обезображенное лицо сына. Взгляд слегка смягчился.</p><p>— Тебе больно? — негромко спросил он.<br/><br/>— Нет, — вежливо ответил Адриан. — Я в порядке.<br/><br/>Габриэль тихо выдохнул. Напряженные плечи немного расслабились. — Хорошо, — сказал он. — Так как мы не знаем, как долго… это, — он указал на лицо Адриана, — продлится, я отменяю все мероприятия до конца недели.<br/><br/>Он кивнул Натали, и та немедля принялась рассылать сообщения задействованным лицам.<br/><br/>— Я уверен, что к концу дня все будет исправлено, отец, — с охотой ответил Адриан. — Мы глазом моргнуть не успеем, а Ледибаг уже поймает акуму.<br/><br/>— Хм-м-м… — Габриэль в явном неодобрении поджал губы. — Я считаю, что осторожность — прежде всего.<br/><br/>Адриан ощетинился. Кто-то смеет сомневаться в его любимой героине?<br/> — Ледибаг это исправит! Она всегда всех спасает.<br/><br/>— Ледибаг — просто неполовозрелая девица, которая делает за полицию их работу, — холодно ответил Габриэль, — нельзя ожидать, что она будет разгребать за каждым ополоумевшим психопатом, и тем более, что она сделает это сию же минуту.<br/><br/>— Она спасла тебя! — с жаром воскликнул Адриан. — Ты мог бы чуть сильнее в нее верить. А это, — он пренебрежительно махнул на свое лицо, — это ничто, по сравнению с тем, что ты чуть не спрыгнул с крыши под влиянием злодея.<br/><br/>— Об этом я и говорю, — чопорно ответил Габриэль. — Она спасла меня в последний момент. И Ледибаг, и Кот Нуар — не подготовлены, нетренированны и действуют небрежно. И это, — он указал на лицо Адриана, которое, как заметила Натали краем глаза, сморщилось в болезненной гримасе, — случилось потому, что они не пришли и не смогли предотвратить беду. Они наверняка спали. Поэтому, если они не справятся с акумой за сегодня, для меня это не станет неожиданностью.<br/><br/>Адриан скрестил руки и с вызовом посмотрел на отца. Габриэль, в свою очередь, проигнорировал этот выпад. Он взял Адриана за подбородок и внимательно на него посмотрел.<br/><br/>— Теперь скажи, — неожиданно сказал Габриэль, спустя несколько мучительно-долгих секунд молчания, — твоя нынешняя внешность как-то повлияла на твои умственные способности?<br/><br/>— Нет, — сердито ответил Адриан, — отец, — добавил он в тон уважения.<br/><br/>— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Габриэль, — можешь ехать на занятия. Хорошего дня.<br/><br/>Адриан широко улыбнулся, и Натали пришлось быстро закрыть рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить звук рвотных спазмов, когда она увидела его зубы. Они были желтыми, где-то с коричневыми пятнами, а кое-где с настоящими гнилыми дырками.<br/><br/>Это было до невозможности отвратительно.<br/><br/>Габриэль же, стоит отдать ему должное, сумел скрыть отвращение за маской отчуждения и вернулся к бумагам.<br/><br/> — Можешь идти, — сказал он Адриану, не поднимая головы.<br/><br/>Адриан поспешно схватил свою сумку и выбежал из офиса.<br/><br/>— Месье! — воскликнула Натали, как только дверь захлопнулась. — Я, конечно, лезу не в свое дело, но вы серьезно считаете, что правильно будет отправить Адриана в школу в таком состоянии?! — Габриэль поднял голову, выразительно выгнув бровь. — Я хотела сказать, — поспешно добавила она, — дети очень жестокие, месье, они его загнобят.<br/><br/>— Ты права по всем параметрам, — спокойно заметил Габриэль, — это не твое дело, и да, дети жестокие. Натали, ты моя подчиненная. И не тебе судить, как я воспитываю своего ребенка.<br/><br/>«Да знаю я, что не мне! — гневно подумала Натали. — Потому что, если бы я занималась его воспитанием, то хотя бы сама покупала ему подарки на день рождения, а не сваливала бы это на других!»<br/><br/>Она кашлянула и взяла себя в руки, пока не потеряла самообладание и работу.<br/><br/> — Простите, месье, — негромко проговорила она. — Я просто подумала… вы еще недавно были против того, чтобы Адриан ходил в коллеж, а теперь когда он по-настоящему уязвим, я думала, вы захотите уберечь его.<br/><br/>— Больше всего на свете я хочу уберечь Адриана, — мягко сказал Габриэль. — Но последние несколько месяцев показали, насколько наивен и доверчив может быть мой сын. И это из-за меня. Я не давал ему сталкиваться с трудностями. Его будущие деловые партнеры просто сожрут его живьем. Но, теперь, когда он в таком состоянии, — он содрогнулся, вспоминая уродливое лицо сына, — заносчивые детки вроде Хлои Буржуа закалят его характер. В будущем он сможет смело смотреть в лицо невзгодам.<br/><br/>Натали больно сжала зубы.<br/><br/>С одной стороны, она понимала рассуждения Габриэля. Она на своем опыте знала, что такое школьные издевательства и, конечно, они укрепили ее решимость, заставили работать усерднее, научили жестко отстаивать свое мнение. Она не могла отрицать, что именно поэтому стала идеальной сотрудницей для такого требовательного начальника, как Габриэль.<br/><br/>Но, с другой стороны, Адриан уже сполна хлебнул горя. Его мать исчезла, отец большую часть времени не принимал участия в жизни сына. Адриан никогда не делал многое из того, что доступно большинству подростков, и никто не относится к нему, как к обычному человеку, ведь он знаменитость.<br/><br/>Короче говоря, не нужно ему закалять характер.<br/><br/>Но он такой открытый и доверчивый…<br/><br/>— Натали, — позвал Габриэль, не отрываясь от кипы документов. — Можешь быть свободна.<br/><br/>— Да, месье.<br/><br/>Выйдя из кабинета, Натали заметила Адриана возящегося со своей сумкой и бормочущего себе под нос. За этим занятием она заставала его частенько. Нет, она понятия не имела, кто такой Плагг, зачем он для школы, и тем более у нее не возникало ни единого желания это выяснить.<br/><br/>— Адриан! — мягко позвала она. Адриан резко закрыл сумку и с виноватым лицом развернулся к ней. Не, она реально не хотела знать, что такое Плагг. — Адриан, — с нажимом повторила она, приблизившись к мальчику. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… — она замолчала на секунду, — дети очень жестокие. Очень.<br/><br/>— Натали? — Адриан озадаченно склонил голову вбок.</p><p>Она неуклюже сжала его плечо.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, помни, что неважно, как ты сейчас выглядишь. Ты — Агрест, так что держи голову прямо и знай, что от палок и камней травмы бывают куда серьезнее, чем от слов. Понял?<br/><br/>— Эм, — Адриан выглядел абсолютно потерянным. — Понял?<br/><br/>— Молодец, — Натали неуклюже похлопала его по плечу. Она была крайне бесполезна, когда дело касалось выражения чувств. Почему она не может просто сердечно пожать ему руку? — Тебе пора… и, Адриан?<br/><br/>Адриан тепло улыбнулся. Гнилые зубы испортили картину, но его взгляд согревал душу.<br/><br/>— Да, Натали?<br/><br/>— Ты… просто… — она тряхнула головой, заставляя себя говорить. Она и правда была не очень хороша в таких вещах. — …Удачного дня.<br/><br/>— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Адриан.<br/><br/>Ничего не будет хорошо.<br/><br/>Но Натали все равно скрестила пальцы под столом. Надежда умирает последней.</p><hr/><p><br/>Адриан понял, что имела в виду Натали, как только переступил порог коллежа.<br/><br/>Он привык притягивать взгляды.<br/><br/>(Ладно, это не на сто процентов верно, но хотя бы не возникало желания спрятать лицо в воротнике. Уже прогресс.)<br/><br/>Пусть это звучало высокомерно, но было правдой. С первого дня в коллеже, и девочки, и мальчики буквально сходили по нему с ума. Когда они к нему привыкли и стали вести себя не так… безумно, он все равно продолжал ощущать на себе восхищенные взгляды.<br/><br/>Однако этим утром все вокруг выглядели испуганно.<br/><br/>Девочки, завидев его, роняли учебники и истошно вопили. Некоторые даже падали в обморок! Парни, раскрыв рты, таращились на него и мерзко хихикали. Неприятные шепотки преследовали Адриана по всем коридорам, отчего у него поднимались волосы на затылке.<br/><br/>Боже, подумаешь пара лишних килограмм, да пара прыщей!<br/><br/>Что в этом такого?<br/><br/>Адриан опустил голову и засеменил, как вдруг в него влетел старшеклассник. Они грубо столкнулись плечами, и Адриан удивленно попятился.<br/><br/>— Эй! — не ожидавший такого, выкрикнул он. — Можно осторожнее?!<br/><br/>— Нельзя, — выплюнул парень, — <em>рябой урод.</em><br/><br/>И пошел дальше.<br/><br/>Адриан презрительно шмыгнул. Его терпение не было бесконечным, а ведь сейчас только восемь утра!<br/> — Это было очень грубо, — пробормотал Адриан Плаггу. — Он не должен был так…<br/><br/>Его толкнул другой парень, отчего Адриан полетел лицом вперед.<br/> — С дороги, <em>пидрила! </em> — через плечо крикнул тот Адриану.<br/><br/>Адриан раскрыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь остроумное, но его снова толкнули.</p><p><br/> — Смотри куда прешь, детоёб! — глумливо крикнул еще один парень.<br/><br/>Адриан взбесился.<br/><br/>Да, он был в курсе, что волосы его сейчас нельзя назвать роскошной шевелюрой, да, его можно было бы принять за мужика, но, блин, серьезно! Детоёб?! Это уже слишком, не правда ли?<br/><br/>Адриана внезапно толкнули локтем в живот. Он потерял равновесие и врезался в девочку на год младше.<br/><br/>— Боже! — простонал он, опершись о ее плечи. — Мне очень-очень жа…<br/><br/>Девочка с отвращением отпрянула.<br/> — Фу! — взвизгнула она, оттолкнув Адриана. — Не трогай меня, <em>страхолюдина!</em><br/><br/>Адриан поспешил к классу. Его толкали, тыкали, пихали. Один за другим. Вдруг он заметил знакомый хвост светлых волос, и чуть не осел на пол от облегчения. Наконец-то дружелюбный (к нему) человек.<br/><br/>— Хлоя! — радостно позвал он. Он повернул ее к себе и улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Никогда он не думал, что будет радоваться увидеть знакомое лицо. — Ты никогда не догадаешься, что со мной произошло…<br/><br/>— А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! — во все горло заорала Хлоя. — Отвратительно! — выла она. — Гадость какая! Кошмар! Сабрина! — лихорадочно щелкнула она пальцами. — Убери это… это… эту мерзость от моего лица!<br/><br/>— Но, Хло! — попытался возразить Адриан. — Это я, Адри…<br/><br/>— Ну, хватит! — Сабрина с силой оттолкнула Адриана. — Отойди от леди! Нет, значит, нет!<br/><br/>— Шта?.. — не веря своим ушам, Адриан покачал головой. Хлоя с Сабриной фыркнули, задрав нос, зашагали от него прочь. Было неприятно, что Хлоя так отреагировала, но это же Хлоя. Она-то первая встречала по одежке. Адриан с секунду просто потерянно стоял на месте (и немного боязливо, вдруг его толкнут во что-то потверже человека, например в шкафчик или стену), а потом заметил Ивана с Милен, идущих за руки. Он с облегчением вздохнул. Ну вот, знакомые, дружелюбные лица.<br/><br/>— Ребята, привет! — крикнул он. — Как де-<br/><br/>— И-И-И! — взвизгнула Милен и спряталась за Иваном. — А-А-Адриан? — пролепетала она, в смятении выглядывая из-за спины парня. — О боже! Прости пожалуйста, но ты ужасно меня напугал!<br/><br/>Адриан против воли вскипел.<br/><br/>Он в курсе, что сегодня не выглядит, как первый красавчик на районе, но он же не монстр какой-то! Милен встречается с Иваном! Без обид, но Иван сам по себе производил не самое лучшее первое впечатление!<br/><br/>— Да все нормально, — процедил он. — У меня, эм, было не самое хорошее утро.<br/><br/>— Да мы видим, — тихо ответил Иван. — Акума?<br/><br/>Адриан кивнул.<br/><br/>— Тебя должны довольно быстро исцелить, — ободрил его Иван, — и тогда день наладится.<br/><br/>— Спасиб, — буркнул Адриан. Прозвенел звонок, так что он не успел больше ничего сказать. Он попытался улыбнуться, но Милен испуганно ахнула, а Иван скривил лицо, что Адриану резко захотелось сбежать и где-нибудь спрятаться.<br/><br/>— Надо идти в класс! — решительно сказал он.<br/><br/>Оставшийся путь, к счастью, прошел без приключений.<br/><br/>К сожалению, то же нельзя было сказать, когда он зашел в класс. Едва он переступил порог, аудитория наполнилась громкими, драматичными ахами и охами. Натаниэль выронил карандаш, Макс так резко повернул голову, что с него слетели очки, у Кима просто отвалилась челюсть, Роуз с Джулекой вцепились друг в друга, а Аликс бесцеремонно показала на него пальцем.<br/><br/>— Господи! — не выдержала она. — На тебя что, опрокинулся грузовик с уродством?!<br/><br/>— Чувак! — охнул Нино. — Что с тобой произошло?!<br/><br/>— Попался под руку акуме, ненавидящей моделей, — пояснил Адриан, усаживаясь рядом. — Не самое удачное утро, если честно.<br/><br/>— Акуме?! — одновременно воскликнули Алья и Маринетт. Маринетт — настолько взволнованно, что Адриану даже стало лестно, что она переживает за него. Что также подтверждали распахнутые голубые глаза и прикушенная нижняя губа. Сердце у Адриана непроизвольно совершило сальто-мортале. В свою очередь, Алья пришла в дикий восторг и засыпала его вопросами: — Как это произошло? Ледибаг и Кот Нуар появились? Это было эпично? Герои ранены? Почему тогда ты еще не в норме? О, давай я возьму у тебя интервью!<br/><br/>— Детка! — сердито одернул ее Нино. — Дай ему передохнуть. Ему утром и так не поздоровилось.<br/><br/>— Все было не так плохо, — Адриан ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я не сомневаюсь, что Ледибаг скоро все исправит.<br/><br/>Маринетт сдавленно ахнула, прикрывая ладошкой рот, а Нино с Альей резко отпрянули.</p><p>— Мамочки! — воскликнула Мари. — Т-ты в рядке? Т-то есть, ты по рядку? Нет, блин, то есть, ты в порядке? — наконец выдала она. — У тебя, н-наверное, боля-ят зубы?!</p><p>— Оу, — Адриан облизал зубы. На ощупь они были такие же как утром, когда он почистил их. Гладкие и до скрипа чистые, с мятным привкусом. Но после увиденного в зеркале и реакции Натали каждый раз, когда он улыбался, не нужно было сомневаться, что выглядят они ужасно. — Нет, все нормально, — заверил он. — У меня ничего не болит, думаю, это просто иллюзия.<br/><br/>— С-славно! — решительно пискнула Маринетт. — Было бы ужасно, если бы тебе еще и было больно. И так столько всего навалилось. — Адриан улыбнулся и уже хотел сказать что-нибудь в благодарность, как вдруг Маринетт резко залилась румянцем. — О-ой! — пискнула она, порывисто опускаясь на свое место и смущенно закрывая лицо руками.<br/><br/>Впервые в жизни Адриан был счастлив, что хоть кто-то ведет себя с ним так же как и всегда. Он тоже сел за парту, ощущая, что смог немного расслабиться.<br/><br/>— Почему ЭТО расселось на месте Адриана? — завизжала Хлоя, как только зашла в аудиторию. Ее лицо налилось гневом, а глаза непривлекательно выпучились. Хлоя показывала на него пальцем, словно он был каким-то животным в зоопарке. Адриан весь напрягся. — ТЫ! — она походила на бешеную собаку. — Отвратительное, грязное чудовище, убирайся с места Адрианчика! Ты не достоин сидеть ни на одном стуле, не говоря уже о месте, куда касались булочки моего Адри!<br/><br/>Нино хихикнул в кулак, а Адриан покраснел.<br/><br/>— Хлоя! — возмущенно выскочила Маринетт. — Не груби! Это же Адриан!<br/><br/>— Что? — издевательски спросила Хлоя. — Это не Адриан. Адриан в миллиард раз красивее, и лучше одет, чем <em>это</em> .<br/><br/>— Он, — процедила Маринетт, — в той же самой одежде, что и обычно. Прекрати говорить об Адриане, как о вещи!<br/><br/>Адриан ощутил небывалый прилив воодушевления под защитой Маринетт. В груди сладко затрепетало, а сердце пустилось в дикий пляс. Какое облегчение, что остался человек, которому он небезразличен даже в таком безобразном облике. Этим утром его душа была почти уничтожена осознанием, как могут вести себя люди.<br/><br/>Хлоя раскрыла рот.<br/>— Н-н-н-е верю! — залепетала она. — Это не может быть мой Адри! Мой Адри — образец совершенства, а не это уродство! — Адриан съежился под таким напором, а Маринетт яростно заклокотала, но не успел никто ничего сказать, как Хлоя закружилась, театрально схватившись за голову.<br/><br/>— НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ! — завопила та. — Мои мечты стать мадам Агрест разрушены! Как я смогу выйти замуж за это-о-о-о-о-о?!<br/><br/>— Так, класс, — мадам Бюстье зашла в аудиторию. — Садитесь. Впереди долгий день.<br/><br/>Хлоя села на место, и Адриан облегченно вздохнул. Внимание класса переключилось на учителя. Только Адриан собрался расслабиться и насладиться передышкой от всех этих взглядов, оскорблений и криков, как вдруг Нино нахлобучил на него свою кепку.<br/><br/>— Серьезно, чел, — негромко проговорил Нино. — Каждый раз, когда замечаю тебя краем глаза, до чертиков пугаюсь, что рядом сидит стремный старый извращенец. Так что поноси пока.<br/><br/>— Ага, — пробормотал Адриан, сползая под парту.<br/><br/>Он не мог поверить, что начинает скучать по своей врожденной красоте.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Больше всего на свете Маринетт хотелось сидеть позади Нино, чтобы суметь отправить его в полет прямо со стула!<br/><br/>Вряд ли Нино пытался прослыть бестактным придурком, но сейчас он словно делал для этого все возможное! Адриан буквально уполз под стол, и ей захотелось прижать его несчастную полысевшую головушку к груди и сказать, что все будет хорошо.<br/><br/>Вместо этого, она вспыхнула от мысли, что Адриан окажется в непосредственной близости к ее груди.<br/><br/>Она просто поверить не могла в то, насколько отвратительно люди вели себя с Адрианом. Это просто нелепо! Ну что такого в том, что он слегка располнел? Или что лысеет? Или что его лицо покрылось прыщами? Или что зубы у него в дырках?<br/><br/>Какая разница? У него все те же чудесные, пронзительные, зеленые глаза.<br/><br/>Никуда не делись его доброта, добродушие, честность, храбрость, все что делало его таким хорошим, светлым, настоящим…<br/><br/>Маринетт нервно кусала губу.<br/><br/>Если бы она могла как-нибудь его приободрить. Передать милую записку, или обнять, или подмигнуть, хоть что-нибудь! Но ее полностью охватило неприятное волнение напополам с виной. Волнение, возникшее от мысли, что придется как-то взаимодействовать с ее крашем, дополнялось еще страхом напортачить. А грызущее чувство вины шептало, что именно из-за того, что она проспала, злодей напал на Адриана.<br/><br/>Если бы она проснулась и как-то узнала про атаку, то исцелила бы и Адриана, и остальных жертв. Но не-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет! Она спокойно спала и встала только к началу уроков. И зачем? Чтобы узнать о произошедшем постфактум?! Что еще хуже, она не могла сбежать с занятий. Учителя пристально наблюдали за ее передвижениями, и больше не отпускали ее в туалет во время уроков. А она сама не побежала сразу искать акуманизированного, когда увидела, что случилось с Адрианом!<br/><br/>Вместо этого она решила остаться, чтобы поговорить с Адрианом и убедиться, что он в какой-то степени в порядке, а потом еще потратить кучу времени на пререкания с Хлоей, и только потом идти надирать злодею задницу.<br/><br/>Она была полным профаном в ведении двойной жизни.<br/><br/>Теперь шанса сбежать придется ждать целый час, и то если только ей удастся ускользнуть из-под надзора Альи.<br/><br/>Одному богу известно, сколько моделей злодей обречет на страдания за это время.<br/><br/>— …как вы знаете, мэр ввел новую программу популяризации чтения, — голос мадам Бюстье отвлек Маринетт от размышлений. Она подпрыгнула на месте и заставила себя сосредоточиться на уроке. — Поэтому вам нужно подготовить презентацию сказки по выбору. У вас есть время до следующей недели.<br/><br/>Класс дружно застонал.<br/><br/>Целая презентация сказки, которая написана для малышни, что должна заставить их полюбить чтение за без году неделю?<br/><br/>Невозможно!<br/><br/>Да еще и тонна работы!<br/><br/>— Понимаю, дети, — мадам Бюстье закатила глаза, — вы бы предпочли провести время за играми или блогами, но проекту стоит дать шанс. Вам понравится. — Хлоя, Ким и Аликс фыркнули, на что учительница красноречиво подняла брови. — Теперь, я распределю вас по парам, и до конца урока вы выберете сказку и обсудите, как будете ее представлять. Первые, Адриан Агрест и Хлоя Бу…<br/><br/>— Нет! — выпалила Хлоя, ударив ладонями по парте. Она порывисто встала и уперла руки в бедра. — Да я в жизни не выйду читать презентацию вот с этим! — выплюнула она, указав на Адриана. — Моя репутация наипрекраснейшей пойдет коту под хвост!<br/><br/>Маринетт с силой сцепила зубы.<br/><br/>Для начала, Адриан не — «это»! Он человек, у него есть чувства! И только что его подруга детства буквально на живую растоптала эти самые чувства своим вонючим эгоизмом.</p><p>Интересно, подумала Маринетт, никто не был бы против, если бы она сейчас отвесила Хлое смачную оплеуху?</p><p>— Хлоя, — укоризненно сказала мадам Бюстье, — это жестоко. Внешний вид Адриана никак не повлияет на презентацию. Тебе стоит запомнить это, потому что в профессиональном мире тебе придется работать с людьми, независимо от того, как они выглядят и…<br/><br/>— Мне плевать! — Хлоя залилась крокодильими слезами. — Я ни одной секунды не проведу рядом с этим ужасным, противным, гадким лицом! Я хочу другого партнера! Или я звоню папе и прикрываю всю эту лавочку!<br/><br/>Мадам Бюстье поджала губы. — Хорошо, — с нажимом сказала она, — но только потому что мне сегодня не до твоих выступлений. Можешь работать с Сабриной. Теперь, Роуз, ты будешь…<br/><br/>— Простите, мадам, — торопливо перебила Роуз. — Можно мне с Джулекой? Нечестно, что только Хлоя работает со своей лучшей подругой.<br/><br/>— Ладно! — выдохнула мадам Бюстье. — Можете сами объединиться в пары.<br/><br/>Адриан радостно повернулся к Нино, но к шоку Маринетт, тот обернулся и облокотился об их парту. — Что скажешь, детка, — торопливо спросил он. — Будешь со мной в паре?<br/><br/>— Буду, — пожала плечами Алья. — Но не думай, что сможешь увильнуть от работы.<br/><br/>Адриан с надеждой посмотрел на других одноклассников, но, к огромному недовольству Маринетт, они все кинулись разбиваться по парам, не оставляя Адриану шанса даже попросить кого-нибудь с ним работать.<br/><br/>— Да ради бога! — воскликнула мадам Бюстье. В ее голосе было слышно такое же возмущение, какое испытывала Маринетт. Учительница с неодобрением обвела взглядом класс. — Никто из вас не хочет работать с Адрианом?<br/><br/><b>СК-Р-Р-Р-РИП!</b><br/><br/>Маринетт густо покраснела. Стул противно скрипнул ножками по полу, от того что она резко встала. На нее смотрел весь класс, включая Адриана. Его прекрасный взгляд светился такой надеждой, что Маринетт пришлось потрудиться, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях и не умереть от вида чудесных зеленых глаз.<br/><br/>— Я-я-я-я-я сделаю это! — заикаясь, вызвалась Маринетт. — Я буду напарником А-А-А-Адриана!<br/><br/>Адриан так радостно заулыбался, что Маринетт поклялась себе, что она будет лучшим партнером, какой только у него может быть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт была готова себя ударить.<br/><br/>Вовсе не потому что она не хотела быть напарником Адриана! Она в жизни ничего не хотела сильнее, чем полноценно провести время со своим крашем! Но, пообещав Адриану работать вместе, она потеряла возможность улизнуть на сражение со злодеем.<br/><br/>Занятие подходило к концу, и ей нужно было приготовиться бежать, как ненормальной, чтобы найти место для трансформации и наконец сделать свою работу — спасти Париж.<br/><br/>А вместо этого она не успела сделать и шага из-за парты, как запуталась в ногах и врезалась прямо в Адриана, который подошел поговорить с ней.<br/><br/>— Ох! — от неожиданности выдохнул Адриан, помогая Маринетт вернуть равновесие. — Ты в норме?<br/><br/>— Д-д-д-да! — Маринетт снова лепетала. — Я-я-я… ах, эм, м-м-м, в норме! А ты?<br/><br/>— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Адриан, и хотя зубы его были сплошь усеяны дырками, Маринетт все равно засмотрелась на то, как его лицо просветлело, а глаза радостно засверкали. — Спасибо тебе. За то, что согласилась работать со мной в паре.<br/><br/>— Всегда готова! — выдала Маринетт. Затем тряхнула головой, понимая, насколько это жутко могло прозвучать. — То есть, эм, мне не в тягость, да, никаких проблем, — сказала она уже нормальным голосом.<br/><br/>(Она на это надеялась.)<br/><br/>— Просто… — его улыбка дрогнула. В глазах мелькнула боль, — даже Нино не согласился, понимаешь? — грустно закончил он.<br/><br/>— Они все просто дураки! — уверенно заявила Маринетт. Раздражение от поведения одноклассников перекрыло все обычное волнение от разговора с Адрианом. — Я всегда буду твоим напарником, несмотря ни на что, понял?<br/><br/>Адриан снова воспрянул духом, и сердце Маринетт затрепетало, что ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать мечтательный вздох.<br/> — Понял, — радостно ответил Адриан, — и так как… ну случилось это, — он указал на свое лицо, — все фотосессии на сегодня отменили, и мне теперь внезапно нечего делать, так что, эм, может, начнем работать над презентацией сегодня после занятий?<br/><br/>— Давай! — ликующе пискнула Маринетт. — Я, м-м-м, с радостью, — добавила она уже спокойнее.<br/><br/>(Боже, она правда надеялась…)<br/><br/>— Отлично, — просиял Адриан, — значит, встретимся в школьной библиотеке?<br/><br/>— Ага, до свидания! — согласилась Маринетт. — То есть, не свидания-свидания, а уч-уче-учебного! Просто два друга будут вместе готовиться, ничего такого, эм, — нервно забормотала она. — Мы опоздаем на урок!<br/><br/>И она пошла в класс с Адрианом. Что, конечно, было мечтой наяву, но при этом лишало ее шанса на побег. Она бы, правда, вполне могла сбежать в туалет, но она не смогла бросить Адриана в коридоре в одиночку слушать насмешки.<br/><br/>Так что было решено уйти после следующего урока, но когда Адриан протянул Нино кепку, тот отчаянно замотал головой.<br/> <br/>— Не, чел, — сказал он, — поноси пока. — Адриан поник и отправился к своему столу, а в груди Маринетт все вскипело. Она забыла, что собиралась уйти, и направилась прямиком к Нино.<br/><br/>— ТЫ! — Маринетт схватила парня за ворот футболки и прижала его к стенке шкафчика. Так они оставались невидимы для учителей и дежурных по коридору, и Маринетт приготовилась устроить Нино хорошую взбучку. —  <em>Есть что сказать в свое оправдание?!</em>  — прошипела она.<br/><br/>— Твою налево, Маринетт! — вскрикнул Нино. Он серьезно напугался. — Какого лешего?<br/><br/>— Это я у тебя хочу спросить! — прорычала та. — Какого лешего, Нино? <em>Серьезно, какого?!<br/></em><br/>— Чё? — озадаченно взвыл Нино. — Что я сделал?!<br/><br/>—  <em>Да ты прикалываешься?</em>  — заорала Маринетт. — Это ведь ты сунул Адриану кепку и сказал, что у тебя мурашки от него! Это было очень грубо!<br/><br/>— Но у меня правда были мурашки! — возразил Нино. — Ничего такого не было в том, чтобы прикрыть залысины.<br/><br/>—  <em>Аргх!</em>  — Маринетт выпустила разочарованный стон. Нино никогда не отличался особой чуткостью, но сегодня он превзошел самого себя. — Вот как ты считаешь, как такой чувствительный и чудесный человек, как Адриан, воспринял твои слова? — она крепко встряхнула Нино. — Ты сделал ему больно!<br/><br/>— Я не имел в виду ничего такого!<br/><br/>— Это неважно, потому что <em>звучало</em> это гадко! — Маринетт оттолкнула Нино и в отчаянии вскинула руки в воздух. Вот правда! <em>Эти парни!</em>  — А потом ты еще и вскочил, будто у него лишай, и отказался делать с ним презентацию.<br/><br/>— Нет, я вскочил навстречу шансу провести время наедине со своей девушкой! — поправил Нино. — И мне надо было действовать быстро, иначе бы она встала в пару с тобой. — Маринетт и бровью не повела, продолжая буравить его взглядом, хотя была вынуждена признать, что его действия теперь более понятны. Она не собиралась его прощать, но немного прониклась. — Не волнуйся, — угрюмо пробормотал Нино, — я уже успел пожалеть об этом, когда услышал, что она хочет поднять тему гендерного неравенства в Белоснежке или Золушке, да неважно. Это будет <em>невыносимо.</em><br/><br/>Маринетт поморщилась. Эти презентации должны побудить в детях желание читать книги, так что возникало подозрение, что гендерное неравенство — слишком мудреная для них тема, особенно учитывая, с какой страстью Алья относится к подобным вещам.<br/><br/>Маринетт помотала головой, напоминая себе, что все еще не отчитала Нино. — Отличненько! — удовлетворенно сказала она. — <em> Страдай! </em> Потому что Адриан из-за тебя в депрессии. Ты в курсе, что он решил, что ты отказался с ним работать из-за того, как он сейчас выглядит?<br/><br/>— Вот блин! — Нино чертыхнулся. — Я точно не хотел, чтобы он так решил!<br/><br/>— Тогда скажи ему об этом и <em>извинись! </em> — приказала Мари. Нино послушно кивнул и замер, действуя на без того расшатанные нервы Маринетт. — СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — заорала она, указывая в коридор.<br/><br/>Нино подпрыгнул на месте. — Есть, мадам! — отсалютовал тот.<br/><br/>Как только Нино скрылся в коридоре, Маринетт уже было побежала в противоположном направлении, чтобы, наконец, трансформироваться, но перед ней возник учитель математики.<br/><br/>— Маринетт, ты разве должна быть здесь? — он был явно не в восторге. — Ты же не собираешься снова сбежать с уроков?</p><p>— Нет, месье!</p><p>И Маринетт в спешке вернулась в класс, вынужденная отложить свой геройский долг еще на час. Она пыталась улизнуть во время обеда, но, похоже, учителя и ее родители просто сговорились против нее. У школьных ворот учитель вернул ее обратно в здание, сообщив, что родители сказали, что питается она на этой неделе в коллеже.<br/><br/>Не хватило удачи и на то, чтобы сбежать во время послеобеденных занятий, так что как только звонок оповестил о конце учебного дня, Маринетт нырнула в кабинку ближайшего туалета.<br/><br/>— Тикки! — она открыла сумочку. —  <em>Транс… </em> — и умолкла. На голову словно обрушили грузовик кирпичей.<br/><br/>— Маринетт, что такое? — обеспокоенно спросила Тикки.<br/><br/>— …Мне надо, — пробормотала Маринетт, — мне же надо встретиться с Адрианом в библиотеке, <em>прямо сейчас.<br/></em><br/>— Уверена, что он поймет, — мягко сказала Тикки, — не станет же он держать на тебя злобу за то что ты пропустила одну встречу.<br/><br/>— Я знаю, он очень понимающий, — сказала Маринетт, — но сейчас… его бросило столько людей только из-за того, как он выглядит. Я не хочу, чтобы еще и мое имя висело в этом списке. Не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что и я его бросила.<br/><br/>— Ну-с, — задумчиво произнесла Тикки, — знаешь, как говорят: милосердие начинается с собственного дома.<br/><br/>— Ась? — озадаченно моргнула Маринетт.<br/><br/>— Как ты будешь героем для всего Парижа, если не можешь стать героем хотя бы для своих друзей? — пояснила Тикки. — Тебе стоит остаться с Адрианом и поработать вместе над презентацией.<br/><br/>— А как же злодей? — засомневалась Маринетт. — Как же невинные люди, которых он будет атаковать, пока я сижу здесь? Разве мне не стоит пойти и остановить его, пока он не атаковал каждую модель в городе?<br/><br/>— Если бы он причинял физический вред людям, я бы не сомневаясь, ответила — да, — сказала Тикки, — но он лишь меняет им внешность. Не вижу причины, почему ты должна бросать Адриана. За злодеем пойдем после.<br/><br/>— Хорошо! — Маринетт позорно легко поддалась на уговоры. — Но как же Кот Нуар? — вдруг вспомнила она. — Я не могу бросить его один на один со злодеем. Это нечестно!<br/><br/>— Я думаю, — мягко ответила Тикки, — что Нуар вполне может быть занят своими делами.<br/><br/>Уже не в первый раз к Маринетт закралось подозрение, что Тикки знает, кто скрывается за черной маской, но как и всегда, квами отпустила довольно расплывчатый и неоднозначный комментарий касательно личности Кота. Маринетт решила, что пора заканчивать с разговорами и идти к Адриану, пока он правда не решил, что она бросила его.<br/><br/>Но, даже если Тикки сказала, что все в порядке, всю дорогу до библиотеки Маринетт не могла избавиться от противной мысли о том, что она отдает предпочтение личной жизни, вместо геройского долга.<br/><br/>Она правда очень плоха во всей этой двойной жизни.</p><hr/><p><br/>С того момента, как Маринетт предложила стать напарниками, день Адриана стал значительно лучше.<br/><br/>Народ в коллеже не перестал грубо пялиться на него, тыкать пальцем, перешептываться и кричать вслед обидные прозвища, но Адриана это уже не задевало так, как утром. Пусть делают, что хотят, на его стороне — <em>Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн!<br/></em><br/>Эта мысль согревала его до конца дня.<br/><br/>А еще впервые за долгое время, Хлоя не вешалась на него при каждом удобном моменте и не утаскивала посреди разговора с одноклассниками.<br/><br/>Тишина и спокойствие.<br/><br/>А во время обеденного перерыва подошел довольно смущенный Нино, нервно переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Адриан не особо обращал на него внимания после первого урока. То, что произошло в классе, его немного расстроило, но он не хотел казаться нытиком. Так что он решил, что лучшим будет сосредоточиться на занятии и на хорошем — типа Маринетт, чтобы поскорее пережить этот день.<br/><br/>— Привет, чел, — тихо сказал Нино. — Как дела?<br/><br/>— Нормально, — пожал плечами Адриан, — сегодня был… довольно интересный день.<br/><br/>— Ну да, — Нино почесал затылок, — слушай, — он помолчал пару секунд, — я тут понял, что вел себя, как бесчувственный мудак.<br/><br/>— Правда? — сухо сказал Адриан. — И как так вышло?<br/><br/>— Ну, Маринетт прижала меня к шкафчикам и проорала это в лицо, а такому трудно не внять, — криво ухмыльнулся Нино. Душа Адриана вся встрепенулась. Ему доводилось наблюдать, как Маринетт встает на защиту одноклассников и с какой настойчивостью и огнем она защищает их. Но она всегда была такая дерганная с ним, что он и подумать не мог, что она точно так же будет защищать и его. — Адриан, — тихо сказал Нино, — ты же знаешь, что мне пофиг, как ты выглядишь? Я знаю, что повел себя утром, как мудак, но мне правда было стремно из-за твоей лысеющей головы. Но неважно, что там у тебя на лице, прыщи или шрамы, да что угодно — мне все равно.<br/><br/>— Спасибо, — пробубнил Адриан. Он не мог себя заставить искренне верить его словам. Удивительно, как одно отстойное утро, в которое люди так просто сменили свое отношение к нему, сделало его таким циничным. — Но если тебе все равно, — он указал на свое лицо, — почему ты не стал работать со мной над проектом?<br/><br/>— Чел, — выдохнул Нино. — Пять слов. Наедине с Альей <em>без</em> акум.<br/><br/>— А, — понимающе протянул Адриан, ощущая, как с плеч спадает тяжелый груз. Его губы тронула слабая, но искренняя улыбка. Он мог понять, каково это — желать провести время наедине со своей возлюбленной. Честно говоря, он бы швырнул Нино под автобус, если бы за это Ледибаг провела с ним пару лишних минуточек. — Справедливо.<br/><br/>— Ну так, — Нино протянул кулак, — без обид?<br/><br/>— Без обид, — Адриан легонько стукнулся кулаками с другом. Было странно стукаться с кем-то, кроме Ледибаг (это же их фишка!), но он был слишком рад, что не потерял лучшего друга, чтобы заморачиваться. Хотя потом он все равно хорошенько заманает Нино по поводу проблем с облысением. — Я все же оставлю кепку.<br/><br/>— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Нино, — так ты слушал ремикс, который я вчера присылал?<br/><br/>Обед и послеобеденные занятия пролетели в один миг. Когда прозвенел звонок, он поспешно занырнул в кабинку ближайшего мужского туалета и открыл школьную сумку.<br/><br/>— Плагг, — позвал он. —  <em>Транс…</em>  — и пришибленно затих.<br/><br/>Плагг же нехотя открыл ядовито-зеленые глазищи. — Что-о-о? — протянул он. — Что ты хотел?<br/><br/>— Маринетт, — тихо пробормотал Адриан.<br/><br/>— Так, пацан, — угрюмо сказал Плагг, — я, конечно, волшебный и все-такое, но я физически не могу дать тебе девушку. С этим ты уже сам как-то справляйся.<br/><br/>— Что? — ойкнул Адриан. —  <em>Нет!</em>  — он покраснел. — Я не <em>это</em> имел в виду! Я хотел сказать, что не могу трансформироваться, потому что Маринетт ждет меня в библиотеке. <em>Прямо сейчас.</em></p><p>— Значит, у меня выходной? — с надеждой спросил Плагг. — Потому что мне снился прекрасный сон про…</p><p>— Притормози! — Адриан нахмурился. — Разве ты не должен был сказать мне, что долг превыше всего, и что надо поскорее поймать злодея, пока он не навредил еще кому-нибудь?<br/><br/>— Для начала, — зевнул квами, — ты уже восемь часов как опаздываешь. — Упс? Адриан абсолютно забыл об этом, пока его тащила домой Натали, затем отвозил в коллеж Горилла, а потом вот этот весь день… — Во-вторых, злодей просто меняет внешность, так что, давай по-честному, никто никому особо не вредит, судя по тебе, а в-третьих, разве ты хочешь расстроить свою драгоценную принцессу, которая тебя ждет?<br/><br/>В итоге Адриан вот так просто сдался и отодвинул свой геройский долг на второй план (Вдруг Ледибаг простит Нуара?) и пошел к Маринетт в библиотеку.<br/><br/>Потому что, вот чего он не мог допустить, так это позволить Маринетт дать причину и дальше вести себя так настороженно и, возможно, неприязненно по отношению к нему.<br/><br/>Они встретились у дверей, одновременно выскочив в коридор с противоположных концов. Маринетт практически налетела на него, снова споткнувшись о воздух, так что он с трудом поймал ее.<br/><br/>— Привет, — улыбнулся он.<br/><br/>— <em>Прии-и-и-ивет!</em> — пискнула Маринетт. Ее щеки залил малиновый румянец, а глаза блестели, как Адриан отчаянно позволил себе считать, от радости. — Все рольмально? — спросила она. Спустя пару озадаченных секунд, она сказала: — То есть, все морнально? А-А! Нет! — воскликнула она, мотая головой. — Все нормально?!<br/><br/>— Да, я в порядке, — ответил Адриан, пряча смешок, — насколько это возможно.<br/><br/>Маринетт обеспокоенно нахмурилась.<br/> — Тебя больше никто сильно не доставал? — спросила она.<br/><br/>— Не больше, чем друг друга, — смягчил он, — не считая истерики Хлои, как ты знаешь, и того, что почти все отказались работать со мной над проектом, все прошло нормально.<br/><br/>— Хм-м, — неодобрительно хмыкнула Маринетт. — Ну раз ты сам так говоришь.<br/><br/>— Я в порядке, — повторил он, успокаивающе проводя пальцами по бедрам одноклассницы. Спустя пару растянувшихся молчаливых секунд, щеки Маринетт заалели пуще прежнего. Адриан, ойкнув, отскочил от нее. — Я, эм, ой, так у тебя есть какая-нибудь сказка на примете?<br/><br/>— Н-н-н-нет! — Маринетт снова заикалась. — А-а-а-а у тебя?<br/><br/>— Я подумал, может, нам почитать вместе и после выбрать? — занервничал он. — Так пойдет?<br/><br/>— Д-да!<br/><br/>Они вместе сели за стол в библиотеке, положив между собой большую книгу сказок, и безмолвно принялись читать. Время от времени, когда надо было переворачивать страницы, их пальцы случайно соприкасались и они начинали мямлить нескладные, неуклюжие извинения.<br/><br/>Это было до боли знакомое и успокаивающее ощущение, но Адриана не отпускал вопрос, почему так происходит?<br/><br/>— Слушай, Маринетт, — с волнением сказал он. — Я, эм, хочу узнать… это… ну… сегодня все было по-другому, ну, ты знаешь почему, — он неуклюже махнул в сторону своего лица, — но ты… ты все такая же… и я хочу узнать, эм… <em>почему?<br/></em><br/>— О! — Маринетт вспыхнула. — Ну, понимаешь, ты знаешь как говорят, что глаза — это зеркало души?! — Адриан кивнул, а Маринетт подняла лицо, красное сильнее некуда. — Ты милый, дружелюбный и добрый, а еще честный и храбрый, и мне правда это все в тебе нравится. Я привыкла смотреть сначала в твои глаза, прежде чем смотреть на все остальное, и сейчас, когда я смотрю в них, я вижу все это. Самое важное осталось неизменным. Ты можешь выглядеть уродливо для всего мира, но для меня… — она замолчала, убрала прядку волос за ухо, сладко улыбнувшись, и, не отрывая глаз от книги, продолжила: — для меня, — тихо, но твердо сказала она, — для меня ты самый прекрасный человек на свете.<br/><br/>— …Маринетт… — пробормотал Адриан, не в силах оторвать изумленного взгляда от нее. И тут все стало понятно: ее заикание, румянец, смущение в каждом жесте, когда она с ним. — Ты… ну… Я… н-н-нрав….<br/><br/><em>— Невероятно,</em> — раздался позади голос. Адриан и Маринетт обернулись и увидели злодея, облокотившегося о книжную полку. Он (как решил Адриан) презрительно смотрел на парочку. — Я сделал тебя главным уродом коллежа, а на тебя все равно вешаются красивые девчонки?!<br/><br/><em>— А-а-а-а!</em><br/><br/>Маринетт издала смущенный, сдавленный писк и вскочила на ноги. Адриан вскочил вслед за ней и не успел возмутиться, как злодей направил в их сторону луч света из своего зеркала.<br/><br/>На чистом инстинкте Адриан повалил Маринетт на пол, и они откатились в сторону.<br/><br/>— ТЫ! — бесновался злодей. — Я заставлю тебя понять! Так или иначе, ты будешь страдать из-за своей внешности, как и все остальные простые смертные!<br/><br/>Он поднял зеркало для новой атаки, но Адриан схватил книгу со стола и кинул ее в акуманизированного. Та с приятным шмяком ударила злодея в живот и отвлекла его достаточно, чтобы Адриан поднял Маринетт на ноги, и они кинулись бежать прочь.<br/><br/>Пока они, держась за руки, бежали по коридору, Адриан пытался придумать план действий. Ему придется бросить Маринетт, чтобы трансформироваться, и он предпочитал бросить ее в безопасном месте, где ее не атакуют из-за связи с ним.<br/><br/>Вскоре он заметил пустой класс и затолкнул туда Маринетт. Он скривился, увидев, что посылает девушку в свободный полет над полом, и она довольно грубо приземляется на колени. Но он отказался чувствовать вину, ведь так он защищает ее от чего-то похуже.<br/><br/>— Прости! — крикнул он, захлопывая дверь. — Это ради твоего же блага! Злодей пришел за мной, а не за тобой!<br/><br/>И на этом он занырнул в укромное местечко между шкафчиками и дверью в другой класс. Открыл сумку.<br/><br/>— Аргх! — недовольно проворчал Плагг. — Что на этот раз?<br/><br/>— Плагг! — уверенно сказал Адриан. — <em>Трансформация!</em><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Маринетт чувствовала себя так, будто ее сейчас стошнит.<br/><br/>Это она не пошла за акуманизированным, хотя должна была, и теперь Адриан в смертельной опасности. Она пошла на поводу у своей эгоистичности, и теперь Адриан расплачивается за то, что она сделала неправильный выбор.<br/><br/>— Маринетт! — попыталась помочь Тикки. — Маринетт! <em>Дыши!</em> Тебе нужно дышать!<br/><br/>— <em>Тикки!</em> — выдохнула Мари. — Тикки! Адриан! Он в опасности и все по моей вине!<br/><br/>— Неправда, — твердо сказала Тикки. — Акуманизированный никому не причинил вреда. Ему достаточно менять людям внешность. Скорее всего, это Моль подталкивал его вести себя агрессивнее, чтобы выманить Ледибаг и Кота Нуара.<br/><br/>Легче Маринетт не стало, она еще сильнее ощутила свою вину. Злодей не будет причинять людям вред, пока не поймет, что она не придет.<br/><br/>Она полностью провалилась, как герой.<br/><br/>— Тикки, — простонала она. — Я должна его спасти.<br/><br/>— Ну, — терпеливо сказала квами, — ты знаешь, что делать.<br/><br/>— Тикки, <em>Трансформация!<br/></em><br/>Миг спустя Ледибаг выскочила из класса и пустилась бежать по коридору. Очень быстро она нагнала злодея, ищущего Адриана.</p><p>Она выдохнула, что Адриану удалось уйти, а затем сделала глубокий вдох, выпрямилась, героически выпятив грудь, и сделала самое серьезное и решительное лицо, на какое была способна.<br/><br/>А затем раскрутила йо-йо и зарядила им злодею по затылку. Тот развернулся, яростно взвыв.<br/><br/>— Эй, ты! — решительно крикнула она. — Выбери себе противника по плечу!<br/><br/>— Чудно! — выплюнул акуманизированный. На его лице возникло фиолетовое очертание бабочки. — Посмотрим, как долго продержится Кот Нуар, когда я тебя изуродую.<br/><br/>Злодей поднял зеркало, и луч света ударил в Ледибаг. Та с трудом увернулась, но вслед он отправил еще несколько лучей, которые она тоже едва отбила с помощью йо-йо. Она отразила еще один, когда внезапно следующий за ним ослепил ее и…<br/><br/>…и затем она почувствовала, как жар мазнул ее по щеке, и теплые сильные руки утянули ее в сторону.<br/><br/>— Аккуратнее, Жучок, — усмехнулся Кот Нуар. Она слышала это в голосе этого самоуверенного, глупого котяры! — Было бы весьма трагично, если бы ты лишилась своего прелестного личика, моя леди.<br/><br/>— Хватит льстить, котенок, — Ледибаг выбралась из объятий. — Но я очень сомневаюсь, что… О МОЙ БОГ! — ахнула она. Ее переполнили шок, вина и ужас, когда она увидела своего котенка. Его худое, поджарое тело превратилось в висящие жировые складки. Он выглядел как престарелый актер, влезший в супергеройский костюм времен своей молодости. — Т-т-ты принял удар на себя?<br/><br/>— Я бы почел за честь принять удар на себя ради тебя, — сладко протянул Кот, — но нет. <em>Это,</em> — он махнул на себя, — случилось со мной намного раньше. Я же говорил уже, моя леди, — он оставил на ее костяшках легкий поцелуй, — что за маской я сногсшибательная модель.<br/><br/>— Полностью верю, — улыбнулась Ледибаг, — что самомнения у тебя точно, как у сногсшибательной модели.<br/><br/>— Мяу-уч! — Кот драматично схватился за грудь. — Это, знаешь ли, больно, — сказал он, стукнув по ней.<br/><br/>— Подозреваю, что ты переживёшь, — закатила глаза Ледибаг, — а теперь давай разберемся с акуманизированным.<br/><br/>Кот отвесил смешливый поклон. — Дамы вперед, — мурлыкнул он.<br/><br/>Они потратили довольно много времени, уворачиваясь и отражая атаки, и попутно пытались достать злодея. Казалось, прошли часы бесполезного махания конечностями, пока Кот внезапно не закричал:<br/><br/>— Зеркало! Акума точно в зеркале!<br/><br/>— Ясно! — решительно ответила Ледибаг, раскручивая йо-йо в воздух. — Талисман Удачи!<br/><br/>В руки ей упало что-то мягкое и бумажное. — <em>Это еще что?!</em> — взвизгнула Ледибаг, глядя на выпавший предмет. — <em>Маска Адриана Агреста?</em> — пискнула она. — <em>Что с этим делать?!<br/></em><br/>— Мне кажется, я смогу это использовать, — Кот выхватил маску из пальцев напарницы. — Я отвлеку его на себя, а ты позаботься о нем.<br/><br/>Ледибаг прыснула, когда Кот натянул бумажную маску на свое лицо. — Эй, уродец! — выкрикнул он. — Уро-од, закрой свой ро-от! — напевал он, что рука Ледибаг не раз встретилась с ее лицом. — Эй, уродец!<br/><br/>Акуманизированный издал пронзительный крик.<br/><br/>— Эй! — прокричал Кот. — Уродец!<br/><br/>Злодей ринулся в атаку.<br/><br/>— Страшилище! — Кот успешно увернулся. — Смотреть стремно!<br/><br/>Ледибаг выпустила йо-йо, и оно успешно захватило зеркало. Она резко дернула его на себя, зеркало выскочило из рук злодея и разбилось о стену. Из осколков стекла выпорхнула темная бабочка.<br/><br/>— О, нет, ты не посмеешь! — недовольно выкрикнула Ледибаг, вновь отправляя йо-йо в полет. Оно раскрылось и с легкостью захватило мотылька. — Ты натворила достаточно, маленькая акума. Время исцелять зло! — А затем выпустило на свободу белоснежную бабочку. — Пока-пока, маленькая бабочка, — пропела она вслед насекомому.<br/><br/>Затем Ледибаг подкинула йо-йо в воздух в последний раз.</p><p> — ЧУДЕСНОЕ ИСЦЕЛЕНИЕ!<br/><br/>Рой маленьких божьих коровок пронесся по коллежу и городу, исцеляя людей.<br/><br/>Злодейское обличье растворилось, оставляя за собой лишь тощего прыщавого подростка, недоуменно смотрящего на свои руки.<br/><br/>Ледибаг довольно повернулась к Коту, чтобы стукнуться кулачками. И тут же ее рука безвольно упала, а глаза наполнились ужасом.<br/><br/>Впервые, с тех пор, как… вообще впервые, она провалилась, как Ледибаг.<br/><br/>Она не справилась.<br/><br/>Полностью провалилась.<br/><br/>…Кота Нуара не исцелило.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ледибаг в ужасе смотрела на Кота.<br/><br/>Нуар так и стоял с протянутой рукой, как истукан, в ожидании. Ледибаг опустила руку, продолжая испуганно на него смотреть. Большие, прекрасные глаза наполнились страхом, а кожа стала мертвенно бледной.<br/><br/>Кот медленно опустил руку, его заполнила тревога.<br/>— Что такое? — спросил он. — Что случилось?<br/><br/>— Т-т-твое лицо! — выдавила Ледибаг. — Исцеление не сработало!<br/><br/>Он даже не сразу понял, о чем она, а когда понял, еще больше времени у него ушло осознать, как он к этому относится.<br/><br/>Он не был уверен, плохо ли это или хорошо, что он остался таким.<br/><br/>— О, — только и сказал он. Лицо Ледибаг не изменилось, она не сводила взгляда с его, теперь уже навеки, безобразного лица, отчего Кот начал переминаться с ноги на ногу. — А это проблема? — прибито спросил он. — Или на меня действительно непр-мур-ятно смотреть? Может, тебе стоит найти напарника посимпатичней.<br/><br/>Это вывело Ледибаг из ступора.<br/>— Господи, Котенок, — она закатила глаза. — Мне неважно, как ты выглядишь. Ты всегда будешь для меня докучливым болтливым напарником. Я никогда ни на кого тебя не променяю, и не важно, что ты мне все уши <em>прожужжишь</em>.<br/><br/>В любой другой день он бы отпраздновал, что Ледибаг добровольно скаламбурила, а потом бы еще и доставал ее с этим весь оставшийся день, но за сегодня он столько пережил, что лишь благодарно улыбнулся.<br/><br/>— Мне все равно, как я выгляжу, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. — Так что ничего страшного, верно?<br/><br/>— Верно! — с жаром согласилась Ледибаг. — Просто… просто… получается, Чудесное Исцеление не сработало до конца! Такого никогда раньше не было! Что, если я теряю силы, или вдруг это все потому, что я такая хреновая Ледибаг? Что, если это я испортила свои способности, потому что нарушила баланс между геройской и обычной жизнью? — Ледибаг замолчала и с силой потерла глаза. У Кота болезненно сжалось сердце от мысли, что она сейчас заплачет. — Господи, Кот, — испуганно прошептала Ледибаг, — что если ты до конца жизни застрянешь в этом теле, только потому что я не отправилась за злодеем вовремя?<br/><br/>— Ну, не надо, — успокаивающе проговорил он, беря ее руку в свои ладони. — Все нормально, Жучок, — он сжал ее ладонь. Затем привлек ее к себе и обнял. Его сердце затрепетало, когда она обняла его в ответ и, тяжело дыша, уткнулась носом ему в шею. — Все будет хорошо. Я уверен, что ты сделала все правильно, и никакой баланс тут ни при чем, — сказал он, поглаживая ее по спине. — Я сам никогда его не соблюдаю, и на мои способности это не влияет. Так что ты не виновата. И вместе мы разберемся, как и всегда.<br/><br/>— А-а-ага, — отрывисто ответила Ледибаг. — Ты прав. Как и всегда.<br/><br/>Он обнял ее крепче, закрыл глаза и уткнулся в ее мягкие-мягкие волосы. Он вдохнул — для него она всегда пахла цветочным шампунем и печеньем, словно это был запах дома, хотя скорее дома, о котором он всегда мечтал.<br/><br/><em>Бип-бип! Бип-бип!</em><br/><br/>Они отпрыгнули друг от друга. Сережки Ледибаг громко пищали.<br/>— У меня почти вышло время, — виноватым тоном сказала она. — Мне надо перезарядиться. Встретимся позже? Устроим мозговой штурм.<br/><br/>— Договорились, — Кот кивнул и поцеловал напарнице руку. Сердце сделало радостное сальто оттого, что она не отстранилась и на ее лице не возникла гримаса отвращения. Она вела себя так же, как и всегда, игриво убрала руку, слегка закатив глаза. — Увидимся позже.<br/><br/><em>Бип-бип! Бип-бип!</em><br/><br/>Ледибаг тихо попрощалась и убежала прочь, оставляя Кота наедине с жертвой акумы. Подросток сидел на коленях, отупело глядя в пол. Его невзрачное лицо было покрыто прыщами, длинные волосы свисали сальными паклями, ну, а пах он далеко от приятного.<br/><br/>У Кота не осталось сомнений, что жизнь у парнишки была не сахар, и проникся сочувствием к нему.<br/><br/>— Хэй, — мягко сказал он, положив руку ему на плечо, — все будет хорошо.<br/><br/>—  <em>Да что ты знаешь?!</em> — с горечью закричал на него подросток, отталкивая героя. — Может, сейчас ты и <em>страшный</em> , но ты не пережил тех издевательств и оскорблений, как я! И тебя не отвергала девушка, которая тебе нравится! Ничего не будет хорошо! <em>Никогда.<br/></em><br/>И он ушел, оставляя Кота Нуара тоскливо стоять в одиночестве.<br/><br/>Тот зашел в ближайший класс, сбросил трансформацию и опустился на пол.<br/><br/>— Малец, ты в норме?<br/><br/>— Да, — пробормотал Адриан. — Просто… растерян. Почему исцеление не сработало?<br/><br/>— Ты же видел этого пацана, — лениво протянул Плагг. — Обиженный на весь мир. Предполагаю, он долго копил в себе негативные эмоции, что сделало его сильнее обычного акуманизированного. Его магия оказалась весьма крепкой.<br/><br/>— Думаешь? — скептически отозвался Адриан. —  <em>И поэтому?!<br/></em><br/>Плагг пожал плечами.<br/><br/>— Ты будешь удивлен, но эмоции бывают иногда весьма сильными.<br/><br/>— Хах.<br/><br/>Это имело смысл. Но это не имело значения, потому что ему была не важна причина.<br/><br/>— А разве не пофиг? — поинтересовался Плагг. — Что ты не исцелился? Тебе же больше никогда не надо будет ходить на фотосессии. Подумай, сколько у нас будет свободного времени.<br/><br/>Адриан не мог не согласиться, что был бы рад никогда больше не ходить на фотосессии. У него бы появилось свободное время. Он мог бы тусоваться с Нино, или играть в видеоигры с Маринетт, или ходить с одноклассниками на экскурсии, и никогда ничего не пропускать.<br/><br/>Но тщеславный подросток внутри него все-таки предпочитает выглядеть для Ледибаг как бог секса, а не противный, жирный мужик.<br/><br/>— Ну да, — признал он.<br/><br/>— И подумай вот о чем, малец, — добавил Плагг, — ты точно будешь знать, кто тебе друг. — На его мордашке возникла хитрая усмешка. — Как твоя Принцесса.<br/><br/>О боже.<br/><br/><em>Маринетт!<br/></em><br/>Он забыл про <em>Маринетт!</em><br/><br/>В последний раз он видел ее, когда буквально зашвырнул ее в класс, чтобы отвлечь акуманизированного от нее. Зная Маринетт, она либо попала под атаку злодея, пока он трансформировался, либо она лежит там без сознания, потому что ударилась головой и заработала сотрясение мозга!</p><p>Из-за захватившего его страха за Маринетт стало трудно дышать и начало подташнивать.</p><p><em>— Маринетт!</em> — выдохнул он. — Надо отыскать ее!<br/><br/>И без задней мысли он распахнул дверь класса и со скоростью ветра помчался по коридору.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Маринетт, с трудом переставляя ноги, зашла в класс.<br/><br/>— Я облажалась, Тикки, — с ужасом проговорила она. — Облажалась в исцелении.<br/><br/>Тикки подлетела к испуганному лицу Маринетт. — О, Маринетт! — проворковала она, погладив ей щеку. — Все образуется.<br/><br/><em>— Как?!</em> — взвыла Маринетт. — Как Чудесное Исцеление могло не сработать? Такого никогда раньше не было!<br/><br/>— Не было с тобой, — уточнила Тикки, — но раньше такое уже случалось. Наша магия не всесильна, Маринетт, всему есть предел.<br/><br/>— Да? — Маринетт всхлипнула. Ей было стыдно, что она готова расплакаться из-за своей ошибки, которую она ненавидела, что никак не облегчало ее состояние и подталкивало к рыданиям еще пуще. <em>Аргх.</em> — Но почему этот акуманизированный? — спросила она. — Почему на его силы Исцеление не воздействовало? С жертвами Рефлекты оно сработало.<br/><br/>— Этот злодей был немного другим, — терпеливо начала объяснять Тикки. — Он отличался от других жертв, которые испытывали негативные эмоции одномоментно. Акумы не всесильны. Но нашему злодею по жизни, похоже, не везло от слова совсем. Так что злобу он копил не один день, и поэтому его силы возымели такой эффект.<br/><br/>— О, — моргнула Маринетт. — Понятно.<br/><br/>Да, она вроде как поняла.<br/><br/>Потому что, если подумать об этом, прошлые злодеи появились по воле случая. У Макса отобрали возможность участвовать в турнире, у Аликс разбили часы, Кима очень гадко отвергли, на Хлою наорала Ледибаг, и так далее. Акуманизированный получил способность, связанную с тем, что причиняло ему боль, озлобило его, и происходило это не один день, сделав его сильнее обычного злодея.<br/><br/>Но это все еще не объясняет, как ей исправить случившееся.<br/><br/>— Но это до сих пор не объясняет, как мне исправить случившееся! — взвыла она. — Тикки!<em> Что мне делать?!</em> Адриан, Кот Нуар и бог знает еще сколько бедных моделей попали под обстрел. Их жизни разрушены потому, что я недостаточно сильная.<br/><br/>— Ты сильная более чем достаточно, Маринетт, — утешила ее Тикки, — дело не в этом. Просто иногда проклятия снять чуть сложнее.<br/><br/>Маринетт скрестила руки в попытке успокоиться. Она с силой прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не спорить с квами. — Ты можешь исцелить Адриана и Кота, — продолжила Тикки, — просто надо использовать другое Чудесное Исцеление. Которое будет намного действенней.<br/><br/>— Ты собираешься обучить меня новой способности? — тут же спросила Маринетт.<br/><br/>— Нет, глупенькая! — Тикки захихикала. — Это намного проще и универсальней. Ты уже это делала.<br/><br/>— Делала?! — воскликнула Маринетт. Тикки с каким-то ликованием молча глядела на нее, и Маринетт стало не по себе. Она теребила нижнюю губу, не понимая, что же это за сила может быть круче способностей Ледибаг. — Тикки! — застонала она. — Я не понимаю. Ты можешь намекнуть?<br/><br/>— Ну, — глаза квами весело сверкнули. Маринетт серьезно подозревала, что та про себя смеется над ней. — Скажем так: в каждой сказке есть зерно истины.<br/><br/><em>Зерно истины в каждой сказке.</em> Маринетт несколько раз прокрутила фразу в голове. <em>Зерно истины в каждой сказке… Зерно истины в каждой сказке… Зерно истины в каждой сказке…<br/></em><br/>Тикки вряд ли намекала на злых мачех и отравленные яблоки, или на говорящих кошек, или гигантские бобовые стебли, которые вырастают за ночь. Это все слишком нелепо, чтобы быть правдой, учитывая, что существующая магия проявляет себя совсем не так.<br/><br/>Это должно быть что-то, что объединяет сказки, и что-то, что она сама делала в битве с другим злодеем, типа как на день Валентина она испробовала поцелуй истинной (<b>ПЛАТОНИЧЕСКОЙ!</b> Она не устанет этого повторять!) любви на…<br/><br/>Она покраснела, как помидор. — Ты говорила про <em>поцелуй истинной любви</em>? — пискнула Маринетт.<br/><br/>— Конечно! — просияла Тикки. — Любовь — это самая сильная магия. Ты должна была это понять, Маринетт.<br/><br/>— <em>Мпф!</em> — выдала несчастная Маринетт. — Ти-Ти-Тикки! Ты говоришь мне <em>перецеловать</em> <b>всех</b> пострадавших?!<br/><br/>— Конечно, нет, — сказала Тикки. — Ты же не любишь их всех, но я бы не стала волноваться. У всех остальных наверняка есть тот, кто их <em>любит</em>, а значит, исцелит. Тебе всего лишь надо поцеловать Адриана и Кота Нуара.<br/><br/>Маринетт резко обхватила ладонями свои щеки и издала сдавленный вопль. — Но я не смогу!<br/><br/>— Почему?<br/><br/>— Ну, Кота я поцеловать могу, — пробубнила она. — И знаю, что это сработает. Он мой напарник и лучший друг, конечно я люблю его, ну, чисто <em>платонически</em>. — Тикки непринужденно хмыкнула, но Маринетт буквально слышала ее вопль о том, что она не права. — Чистая, <em>платоническая</em>, любовь. Как к Алье.<br/><br/>— Как скажешь.<br/><br/><b>АРГХ! </b>Маринетт мысленно испустила вопль, но не собиралась больше спорить, потому что было кое-что более важное. — Вот и скажу, — спокойно сказала она, — н-н-но, — и тут же растеряла все хладнокровие, — чт-т-т-то если я п-п-поцелую Адриана и он останется <em>таким же?!<br/></em><br/>— О, Маринетт, — мягко пожурила Тикки. — Если что-то мы сегодня и поняли, так это то, что ты правда любишь Адриана. Поцелуй сработает.<br/><br/>Маринетт вспыхнула. Она хотела ответить, но ничего не выходило. Спустя несколько мучительно неловких секунд, за которые она просто открывала и закрывала рот, как рыба, голос к ней вернулся: — Н-н-ну да, — промямлила она. — Но он не любит меня.<br/><br/>— Ты не можешь этого знать! — возразила Тикки. — Кроме того, — радостно добавила она, — это неважно. Искренне любить должен тот, кто целует, а не наоборот.<br/><br/>Если бы могла, Маринетт бы рассыпалась на куски. Вместо этого она попыталась сохранить остатки самообладания. — Хорошо, — решительно сказала она. — Поцелуем со всем чувством.<br/><br/>— Итак, — ехидно спросила Тикки. — Кого будешь исцелять первым? Адриана или Кота?<br/><br/>— …Кота, — тихо, но твердо ответила Маринетт. — Он мой напарник, и я обязана выручить его, в-ведь он постоянно выручает меня. Мы договорились встретиться, когда покормим квами. Так что с ним я увижусь первым.<br/><br/>Она не сомневалась, что даже если Адриан остался в коллеже, чтобы удостовериться, что она в порядке, телохранитель увез его домой. Она не увидит его до завтра. Внезапно, от одной мысли, что ей придется идти целовать Адриана, Маринетт захотела спрятаться под кроватью, чтобы не видеть, как он отреагирует на подобное посягательство на свое тело.<br/><br/>— Раз уж мы разобрались, — Тикки подмигнула. Маринетт подозревала, что та снова над ней смеется. — То мне нужны печеньки.</p><p>— Уже нес… — Маринетт не договорила. В ее розовой сумочке не было ничего, кроме крошек. Она расстроено посмотрела на квами. — Печенье кончилось, — уныло сказала она. — Хотя я клала с расчетом на два дня.</p><p>— Что я могу сказать, — невинным тоном отозвалась Тикки, делая самые умилительные щенячьи глаза на свете (<em>Черт!</em> Она знала, что Маринетт не сможет устоять!) — Это был очень долгий день. Я проголодалась.<br/><br/>Маринетт вздохнула. У нее не было времени возмущаться, ведь были более серьезные вопросы.<br/><br/>— Ладно, — сказала она, — ничего страшного. Сбегаем домой, возьмем еще. Покушаешь, а потом свяжемся с Котом.<br/><br/>— Это, — просияла Тикки, — звучит, как отличный план.<br/><br/>Тикки нырнула обратно в сумочку, и Маринетт побежала на выход. Она была решительно настроена покончить с этим (и больше не говорить, что она облажалась, как героиня, напарница и друг), так что прибавила скорости.<br/><br/>Маринетт завернула за угол и вдруг врезалась во что-то теплое и твердое. — <em>У-ой! </em>— застонала она, отшатываясь.<br/><br/>Тот, в кого она врезалась, также отшатнулся и инстинктивно схватил ее за руку, в попытке сохранить равновесие. К несчастью для обоих, Маринетт споткнулась и уронила обоих на пол. Гравитация на этом не остановилась: Маринетт упала прямехонько на потерпевшего и почувствовала, что ее губы приземлились на его.<br/><em><br/>ПУФ!</em><br/><br/>Когда облако розового дыма рассеялось, Маринетт обнаружила, что смотрит в самые прекрасные на свете зеленые глаза. Вот только к ним прилагалась идеальная загорелая кожа, шикарные скулы и мягкие, густые, золотые волосы, разметавшиеся по лбу.<br/><br/>Целая минута ушла на то, чтобы осознать, что Адриан Агрест полностью исцелился от проклятия.<br/><br/>Целая минута ушла на то, чтобы осознать, что мягкость под губами, это не что иное, как губы Адриана.<br/><br/>— БОЖЕЧКИ-КОШЕЧКИ! — Маринетт оторвалась от губ Адриана и резко села. Затем до нее видимо дошло что она сидит на Адриане Агресте и она принялась торопливо отползать в сторону. — Мне так жаль! — взывала она. — <em>Божечки</em>, прости, прости, прости, прости, <em>божечки!</em> — неразборчиво лепетала она. — <em>Господи</em>, прости меня, пожалуйста!<br/><br/>Адриан лишь отупело моргал. — Все нормально, — заверил он, коснувшись пальцами своих губ. Маринетт взвыла от облегчения, что он, по крайней мере, не вытер рот в отвращении. — Это была просто случайность, Мари…<br/><br/>Маринетт же успешно (с трудом) встала на ноги. — <b>ПРОСТИ!</b> — крикнула она и со смущенным воем, пока Адриан не успел ничего сказать о ее грехопадении, со скоростью ракеты выбежала из коллежа.<br/><br/>Она бежала без остановки, пока не оказалась в безопасности у себя в комнате (несомненно, напугав родителей, когда пронеслась мимо) и кинулась на кровать лицом в подушку.<br/><br/>Она надеялась задушить себя подушкой, пока не явилась полиция, чтобы арестовать ее за сексуальное домогательство.</p><hr/><p>Губы Адриана все еще покалывали.<br/><br/>Он хотел догнать Маринетт, но едва он вышел из коллежа, как Горилла затащил его в лимузин и отвез домой. Только в машине Адриан поймал свое отражение в окне и понял, что исцелился.<br/><br/>Он отпрянул от удивления и едва не стукнулся головой об кожаное кресло, так он был ошарашен. Он даже не успел подумать, что именно его исцелило, как попал под опеку Натали. И она буквально весь вечер хлопотала над ним.<br/><br/>Он сказал <em>хлопотала</em>, но это было не совсем то. Она просто сдержанно улыбалась ему за ужином, но ее облегчение было ощутимо, а потом неуклюже похлопала его по плечу, когда уходила.<br/><br/>Для Натали это была высшая степень проявления чувств.<br/><br/>Затем, у Адриана был разговор с отцом. Диалог был короткий, но чрезвычайно напряженный.<br/><br/>Хотя каждая минута, проведенная в эти дни с отцом, была чрезвычайно напряженной. Адриан с трудом мог вспомнить, когда он резко не выпрямлял спину при появлении отца и не говорил ровно и сухо, удерживая себя от того, чтобы не закричать отцу в лицо.<br/><br/>— Как я вижу, твой недуг был излечен, — сухо сказал отец. — Мне приятно видеть, что нет никаких последствий.<br/><br/>Адриан сцепил зубы. И это все, что волнует отца? Что его кожа снова идеальна? А на то, что его сердце будто пропустили через мясорубку, когда жизнь ему четко обрисовала, кто его настоящие друзья?<br/><br/>В такие моменты Адриан жалел, что у него не было уверенности Кота Нуара, чтобы сказать отцу все, что он думает.<br/><br/>Вместо этого он вежливо улыбнулся. — Да, отец, — тихо сказал он, — я полностью здоров.<br/><br/>— Отлично, — благосклонно сказал отец, — теперь, — он подпер подбородок скрещенными пальцами, — займемся твоим расписанием. Слишком поздно планировать фотосессии на эту неделю. Натали их все отменила, так что можешь располагать свободным временем, но ты должен быть готов вдвойне усердно работать, начиная с понедельника. Наверное, в коллеж ты не попа…<br/><br/>— Только не в понедельник! — перебил Адриан. Отец неодобрительно посмотрел на сына, видимо, сетуя на плохие манеры, но Адриан решительно пошел напропалую, он не мог позволить Маринетт, милой Маринетт, которая рисковала ради него, остаться одной на презентации, которую они должны сдавать вдвоем. — Прошу прощения, отец, — торопливо заговорил Адриан, — но в понедельник мне нужно читать презентацию, и я не могу подвести партнера по проекту.<br/><br/>Отец смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, но спустя мучительную минуту молчания, его губы слегка дернулись. Адриан почти поверил, что это была попытка улыбнуться. Почти. Скорее раки на горе свистнут, чем отец улыбнется.<br/><br/>— Очень хорошо, — спокойно сказал он. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты повел себя ненадежно. Это может вылиться в плохую привычку. В понедельник ты свободен, но со вторника ты работаешь.<br/><br/>— Да, отец.<br/><br/>— Отлично, — отец откинулся в кресле и указал на дверь. — Свободен.<br/><br/>Адриан кивнул и вырвался из кабинета отца, чувствуя себя еще более опустошенным, чем днем. Ну не умрет же отец, если скажет, что любит его, или что гордится им, или хотя бы что рад тому, что Адриан в порядке.<br/><br/>А еще было бы замечательно, если бы отец разок обнял его, но, очевидно, он многого хочет.<br/><br/>Но Адриан не собирался позволить себе сокрушаться после того, как он сумел отстоять Маринетт, и то что отец был обеспокоен, стало громадным достижением.<br/><br/>Адриан не мог дождаться сказать Маринетт, что он может всю неделю готовиться с ней к презентации!<br/><br/>А потом до него наконец дошло.<br/><br/>Он поцеловал <em>Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн!<br/></em><br/>Это была чистая случайность, но он <em>поцеловал</em> ее! Их губы точно<em> соприкоснулись</em>. Он действительно покалечил свою лучшую подругу. Он, возможно, случайно разрушил настоящую дружбу, коих у него не так много, потому что не смотрел по сторонам.<br/><br/>И добавьте к этому, что у Маринетт, по-видимому, волшебные губы, иначе, как объяснить, что Адриан пришел в норму?<br/><br/>Как он будет завтра смотреть ей в глаза, а тем более <em>разговаривать</em> с ней?<br/><br/>Ему был отчаянно необходим совет (потому что Плагг тут бесполезен. В тот момент, когда Адриан понял про поцелуй, тупой наглый квами разгоготался так, что забыл про сыр), так что Адриан пролистал несколько томиков <em>Хост Клуба Старшей Школы Оран</em>. Он мог поклясться, что Тамаки и Харухи тоже случайно поцеловались, как они с Маринетт, а потом искали решение в манге.</p><p>К своему огорчению, Адриан обнаружил, что ни Тамаки, ни Харухи не смогли найти решение, и он огорченно опустил мангу.<br/><br/>— <em>Аргх!</em> — он запустил пальцы в волосы. — Это бесполезно! Плагг, — в отчаянии обратился к нему Адриан, — что делать, если ты случайно поцеловал друга?!<br/><br/>— Мы через это уже проходили, малец, — изнуренным тоном отозвался квами. — Я не вникаю в такие глупые ситуации. Вот сыр — другое дело.<br/><br/>— <em>Аргх!</em> — Адриан жалостливо застонал. — Ну ты хотя бы в курсе, почему я внезапно исцелился?<br/><br/>— Эх, — Плагг пожал плечами, — даже квами не понимают всей этой мутотени с поцелуями истинной любви. — Адриан подавился воздухом, но не успел он высказаться против данной теории (он был на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что Маринет видит в нем только друга, а может, и это ему не светит после того, как он врезался в нее губами), Плагг продолжил, — кстати, малец, — нехотя сказал он, — Ледибаг пытается с тобой связаться последний час, так что может, ты хочешь трансформироваться?<br/><br/>Адриан на полном серьезе заорал. — <em>Плагг!</em> Почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?! Именно когда Ледибаг звонит первая!<br/><br/>Она наверняка думает, что он ненадежный напарник, спасибо на том одному ленивому квами.<br/><br/>— Пф, — Плагг снова пожал плечами. — Я же сказал. Так ты собираешься ответить или как?<br/><br/>Адриан сделал глубокий вдох и посчитал до десяти. — Я отвечу, — уже спокойно сказал он. — Плагг! <em>Трансформируй меня!<br/></em><br/>Уже Кот Нуар достал жезл с мигающей зеленой лапкой, и радостно выдвинув экран, увидел, как прелестное личико Ледибаг принимает свое лучшее выражение решимости.<br/><br/>— Кот, я поняла, как тебя исцелить! — воскликнула она. — Все что надо, это по… стоп, — она пригляделась, — ты исцелен! — ахнула она. — <em>Как так вышло?!<br/></em><br/>— Ну, выходит, — ухмыльнулся Кот, — что все что мне было нужно, это поцелуй Принцессы.<br/><br/>Ледибаг вмиг посерьёзнела и поджала губы. — Вот как, — ровно сказала она, — и конкретно <em>какая</em> из твоих принцесс этому поспособствовала?<br/><br/>— <em>Мяу</em>ч, моя Леди! — усмехнулся Кот, не в силах сдержать нарастающее самодовольство. Ледибаг звучала очень ревниво, когда услышала, что он целовался с другой, а значит, у нее есть к нему чувства! Он чуть не танцевал, хотя он в какой-то степени и танцевал, не в силах перестать ерзать. — Не надо выпускать коготки, я не какой-то там бродячий кот. Я домашний кот, и верен только одной хозяйке. У меня только одна Принцесса.<br/><br/>— Ну да, — недоверчиво сказала Ледибаг.<br/><br/>— <em>Честное слово!<br/></em><br/>— <em>Правда,</em> Котенок? — скептически спросила Ледибаг. — И как зовут твою единственную и неповторимую принцессу?<br/><br/>— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, — с готовностью отрапортовал Кот. — Она моя единственная принцесса.<br/><br/>— Ты-ы-ы-ы поц-ц-целовал сегодня Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн?! — пропищала Ледибаг. Ее щеки вдруг подернулись ярким румянцем, а на лице застыло шокированное, но все еще чего-то ожидающее выражение. — Ты уверен, что сегодня поцеловал именно <em>Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн</em>?!<br/><br/>— Да, я же сказал, что у меня только одна Принцесса, и это — Маринетт, — твердо сказал Кот. — Но не надо бояться, Жучок! — кокетливо заверил он, дергая бровями. — Ты единственная, кому принадлежит мое сердечко! Не нужно ревновать.<br/><br/>— <em>Я не ревную!</em> — завопила Ледибаг.<br/><br/>Ее румянец был таким алым, что почти сливался с маской. Если бы не черный горох на маске, он бы поверил, что смотрит на ее настоящее лицо.<br/><br/>Он усмехнулся этой мысли. Она так ревновала, и ему это было определенно по душе. — Как скажешь, — будто ничего не случилось, сказал он, — но тебе правда не стоит боя…<br/><br/>— З-з-з-з-знаешь ч-т-т-то? — перебила его Ледибаг. — Я позвонила, только чтобы сказать тебе, как тебя исцелить, но так как оно тебе уже не надо, я пойду, — она неуклюже рассмеялась. Громким, неестественным, нервным смехом, который звучал смутно знакомо, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы Ледибаг так смеялась. — Так что да, эм, увидимся завтра в коллеже! — кинула она.<br/><br/>Экран потух.<br/><br/>— Хах, — озадачился Адриан, скинув трансформацию. Плагг по-кошачьи потянулся и зевнул, а Адриан пододвинулся, чтобы вытянуть ноги. — Почему Ледибаг так кричит, если не ревнует?<br/><br/>— Понятия не имею, — сказал Плагг, отлетая к сырному тайнику. — Вот почему я предпочитаю сыр.<br/><br/>Адриан закатил глаза и ничего на это не ответил. Не было смысла. Он встал с пола и отправился принимать расслабляющий душ и думать о том, как Ледибаг ревнует. Потом он почистил зубы, понуро размышляя, что скажет завтра утром Маринетт, и к тому времени, как он лег в постель, его голова была забита мыслями о том, каким ужасным человеком оказалась Хлоя, какими поверхностными оказалось большинство людей, и какой милой и доброй, просто чудесной была Маринетт, и как Ледибаг ревновала к ней.<br/><br/>Во снах смешались принцессы, божьи коровки, коты и поцелуи…<br/><br/>— Стоп! — Адриан вскочил посреди ночи. — Ледибаг сказала <em>«увидимся в коллеже»</em>?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адриан заторможено одевался в коллеж: все утро для него проходило как в тумане.</p><p>Ледибаг и правда сказала, что они встретятся в коллеже, что значит: а) она знает, кто он б) они ходят в один коллеж. Что означало две ужасные вещи. Во-первых, он каким-то образом спалил свою личность и пора сдавать лицензию на супергеройство. Во-вторых, он просто слепой идиот, который не узнал Ледибаг без маски, хотя клялся, что узнает ее где угодно.<br/><br/>Так что он провел ночь, ломая голову над тем, как он сдал себя и кто же все-таки Ледибаг.<br/><br/>К несчастью, он так ни к чему не пришел.<br/><br/>Чтобы отвлечься, Адриан залез в соцсети с целью посмотреть информацию о жертвах злодея. Было приятно видеть, что Ледибаг и правда будет не о чем волноваться — хэштег #ПоцелуйЛюбвиЭтоНеСказки взорвал Твиттер. Новостные ленты заполонили истории о том, как родители, половинки, сестры, братья, или близкие друзья исцелили несчастных моделей утешающим поцелуем.<br/><br/>Это грело душу.<br/><br/>И тут же возвращало к тому, какие мягкие и приятные у Маринетт губы.<br/><br/>Что давало еще один повод для стресса.<br/><br/>—<em> Кхм, кхм,</em> — обратила на себя внимание Натали. Адриан подпрыгнул от неожиданности и осознал, что сидит за столом и клюет свой завтрак, а Натали зачитывает его распорядок дня. Он даже не заметил, как покинул свою комнату. — Адриан, — негромко, но строго сказала Натали, — нам надо об этом поговорить.<br/><br/>Она взяла свой телефон. Там был открыт Твиттер, его новостная лента пестрела хэштегом #ПоцелуйЛюбвиЭтоНеСказки.<br/><br/>— Твой отец, естественно, не в курсе, — заверила Натали, — он думает, что тебя исцелила Ледибаг, как это обычно и происходит, так что не вижу причины его переубеждать. — Адриан с облегчением вздохнул. Он не имел никакого желания обсуждать с отцом свою интимную жизнь. Он не мог сказать, чем бы этот разговор закончился, и от возможных вариантов исхода просто приходил в ужас. — <em>Однако,</em> — строго добавила Натали, — ты скажешь мне, кто именно тебя исцелил.<br/><br/>— Ой, — Адриан ощутил, что его щеки горят от смущения, — <em>этобылаМаринетт!</em> — скороговоркой выдал он. — Она врезалась в меня, и я случайно уронил ее на себя.<br/><br/>Секунду Натали просто сверлила его холодным взглядом. Адриан поежился, чувствуя, что его лицо горит пуще прежнего.<br/><br/>— Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн? — уточнила Натали. Адриан кивнул, чувствуя, что вряд ли сможет сейчас что-то сказать. — Понятно, — негромко сказала Натали. — Она славная.<br/><br/>Адриан озадаченно моргнул.<br/><br/>— Хорошего дня, Адриан, — Натали встала, — и передай мои благодарности мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн.<br/><br/>Адриан уронил челюсть.<br/><br/>Натали… только что <em>одобрила </em>Маринетт?!</p><hr/><p>Маринетт очень старалась не сойти с ума.<br/><br/>Когда до нее дошло, что Кот Нуар и Адриан — один человек, она едва успела повесить трубку, прежде чем лечь на живот и заорать в подушку. А потом снова. По разным причинам. Например, что она поцеловала Кота Нуара, который был Адрианом. А потом снова, потому что последние десять месяцев Адриан целовал ей руку, потому что он и есть Кот Нуар. И снова, ведь Адриан звал ее принцессой и леди и безбожно флиртовал с ней, потому что он и есть Кот Нуар!<br/><br/>Когда трансформация спала, одного взгляда на Тикки хватило Маринетт, чтобы понять, что квами все знала, что повлекло за собой еще одну волну криков.<br/><br/>Потом Маринетт начала задыхаться.<br/><br/>Тикки потребовалась тонна печенек и обнимашек, чтобы успокоить Маринетт.<br/><br/>Но когда Маринетт пошла в душ, она вспомнила про поцелуй, и ей снова начало не хватать воздуха. Перед глазами стояла картинка: скривившийся в отвращении Адриан, который больше не желает быть ее напарником, что значит одно — в один миг она потеряла двух самых важных мужчин в своей жизни (после отца, естественно!).<br/><br/>Понятное дело, Маринетт ночью так и не уснула — лежала, уставившись в потолок и представляя наихудшие сценарии завтрашнего дня.<br/><br/>— Не глупи, Маринетт! — упрекнула ее Тикки. — Разве Адриан был расстроен из-за поцелуя, когда говорил об этом тебе-Ледибаг?<br/><br/>— Н-н-нет, — пролепетала Маринетт, держась за горящие щеки. — Но это может быть потому что он так добр, неважно в маске или нет. Он просто такой.<br/><br/>— Именно! — провозгласила Тикки. — Так что он не будет писать на тебя заявление за домогательство, и не будет требовать, чтобы ты перевелась в другую школу, и точно не сдаст Камень Чудес. И вообще, он не сделает ничего из тех безумных вещей, что ты себе напридумывала.<br/><br/>— Но…<br/><br/>— Все будет хорошо, Маринетт, — спокойно сказала Тикки, — так что поторопись. А то опоздаешь.<br/><br/>— <b>АХ!</b><br/><br/>Маринетт второпях спустилась по лестнице, на бегу попрощалась с родителями и поспешила вниз по улице.<br/><br/>Когда она добралась до коллежа, в легких уже кончился воздух, так что Маринетт почти рухнула у входа, пытаясь отдышаться.<br/><br/>Отдышавшись, она едва не начала снова отчаянно ловить ртом воздух: ведь через пару минут ее ожидает первая встреча с Адрианом/Котом Нуаром с того момента, как они поцеловались и она узнала его личность.<br/><br/>— Ох, Тикки! — шепотом закричала она, роясь в своем шкафчике. — <em>Что мне делать?<br/></em><br/>— Все хорошо, Маринетт, — заверила Тикки, — веди себя как обычно.<br/><br/>— Как именно?! — отчаянно зашипела Маринетт. — Как ненормальная лепечущая дура или уверенная, но слепая герои…<br/><br/>На ее плечо вдруг легла теплая ладонь, обжигая кожу даже сквозь пиджак и футболку.<br/><br/>— Привет, — раздался над ухом столь же теплый и знакомый голос. — Марин…<br/><br/>— <b>И-ик!</b> — взвизгнула она, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов и прижимая рюкзак к груди. Она увидела выражение лица Адриана и тут же залилась краской, чувствуя себя так, что впору и пойти удавиться. — О-о-ох! — выдала она. —<em> А-А-А-Адриан!</em> Ты меня напугал!<br/><br/>— Прости, — сконфуженно ответил Адриан, почесав затылок. — Я не хотел.<br/><br/>Маринетт хотела бы сказать ему, что ничего страшного. Или улыбнуться ему. Или пошутить, назвать Котенком, и почесать подбородок.<br/><br/>Но все что она могла, это застыть на месте и сверкать своими румяными щеками, как светофор. А в голове, подобно огонькам на гирляндах, в стотысячный раз вспыхивали воспоминания о поцелуе.</p><p>— Так… Я… эм… эх… ты…<br/><br/>— Да! — пискнула Маринетт в ответ на нечленораздельное бормотание Адриана. — То есть… ах… эм… хм… <em>агх!<br/></em><br/>Маринетт вперила взгляд в пол. <em>ДАВАЙ ЖЕ!</em> Кричала она про себя. <em>ЭТО ЖЕ ГРЕБАНЫЙ КОТ НУАР! ТВОЙ РАЗДРАЖАЮЩИЙ НАПАРНИК, ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ, ПАРЕНЬ, КОТОРОГО ТЫ ЦЕЛОВАЛА АЖ ДВА РА… <b>О БОЖЕ!<br/></b></em><br/>— Так, — кашлянул Адриан. — Эм… у меня появилась пара идей для презентации.<br/><br/>— О-о-о?<br/><br/>— Да, — Адриан смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, — мы так и не выбрали сказку, так что я решил, эм, — его щеки подернулись умилительным румянцем, отчего сердце Маринетт затрепетало, — что «Принцесса и Лягушка» нам подходит, не находишь?<br/><br/>Маринетт вспылила. Он решил, что история об испорченной, эгоистичной принцесске им подходит?<br/><br/>— Я что, так похожа на <em>Хлою</em>?! — закричала она. — Почему все вокруг продолжают меня с ней сравнивать?!<br/><br/>Ладно, <em>не все</em>, но когда в один вечер это сделали Сабрина и акуманизированный Натаниэль, это задело ее за живое.<br/><br/>— Ч-ч-что?! — ойкнул Адриан. — Нет! Я не это имел в виду! Я-я-я просто хотел сказать, что вчера я выглядел, как лягушка, а потом… — он замолчал и покраснел. — А потом, — пробормотал он, — твой поцелуй вернул мне прежний вид.<br/><br/>Маринетт легонько раскрыла рот от удивления, чувствуя смущение. А он же, то есть Кот, всегда звал ее Принцессой.<br/><br/>— Ох! — выдала она. — Э-т-то и правда очень мило.<br/><br/>— Э-э… благодарю, — пробормотал Адриан, почесав затылок, — Ну, эм, я подумал, мы, знаешь, можем рассказать о морали этой истории. Знаешь, что не стоит судить книгу по обложке, и что важно то, что внутри, и что любить надо не за то, как человек выглядит.<br/><br/>— Это прекрасная идея! — даже чересчур воодушевленно высказалась Маринетт, и поморщилась: это даже прозвучало как-то отчаянно.<br/><br/>— Я рад, — мягко улыбнулся Адриан. Возникла неловкая пауза, а затем Адриан смущенно прочистил горло. — Так вот, эм, я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя… ну ты знаешь, за то что ты была таким хорошим другом, и… за все остальное.<br/><br/>Они оба покраснели. Маринетт ни секунды не сомневалась, что не только она вспомнила в этот момент про поцелуй.<br/><br/>— <em>Пожалуйста!</em> — пискнула Маринетт. — Обращайся если что!<br/><br/>Ей резко захотелось прокричаться в ладони, потому что это выглядело так, будто она предложила целовать его, когда он захочет.<br/><br/><em>Божечки-Кошечки!<br/></em><br/>Красное лицо Адриана подтвердило ее опасения. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар слишком хорошо понимали друг друга, так что Маринетт могла со всей уверенностью предположить, что это распространялось и на их обычную жизнь.<br/><br/>Маринетт жалела, что не могла просто призвать мужество Ледибаг и схватить его за грудки, припечатать поцелуем, потом сказать, что она знает, что он — Кот Нуар, признаться, что она Ледибаг, а потом снова поцеловать.<br/><br/>К несчастью, как и всякий раз, когда она хотела чего-то подобного (типа как зацеловать его до полуобморочного состояния), все ее мужество Ледибаг решало отправиться в отпуск, а Маринетт оставалась одна, застывшая на месте, не в силах ничего сказать своему напарнику.<br/><br/>И вот, по ощущениям сто лет спустя, когда она все-таки открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Адриан тоже…<br/><br/>Прозвенел звонок.<br/><br/>Они подпрыгнули от неожиданности.<br/><br/>Маринетт ахнула, схватившись за грудь. Сердце стучало так, будто сейчас выпрыгнет. Маринетт сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить себя, а Адриан несколько раз моргнул, беря себя в руки.<br/><br/>— …звонок, — констатировал Адриан. — Ну, что, <em>попрыгали </em>отсюда? — он подмигнул, и его милая улыбка превратилась в наглый оскал Кота Нуара.<br/><br/>Если у Маринетт оставались какие-то сомнения, то теперь они исчезли без следа.<br/><br/>Только Кот мог отпустить такой безвкусный каламбур.<br/><br/>Маринетт закатила глаза.<br/><br/>— <em>Аргх!</em> — громко застонала она, направляясь в сторону класса, — это нисколечко не смешно.<br/><br/>— Правда что ли? — надулся Адриан. — А я рассчитывал на обратное.<br/><br/>— Боже, нет, Котенок! — воскликнула она. — Умоляю, не смей отпускать на презентации лягушачьи каламбуры!<br/><br/>— Но, моя Ле-стоп, — замер Адриан. Он в шоке уставился на Маринетт. — Чего?!<br/><br/>Черт возьми!<br/><br/>Пока она думала, как признаться ему, она сделала это случайно. Потому что он скаламбурил! Аргх! Кто тянул ее за язык?!<br/><br/>— Т-ты меня слышал, — пролепетала она, уставившись в пол. Она не хотела видеть его разочарование, когда он поймет, что неуклюжая, скучная Маринетт и есть Ледибаг. — Никаких лягушачьих каламбуров, Котенок.<br/><br/>У Адриана отвисла челюсть - смотрелось это стремновато. Все же захлопнув рот, он открыл его снова, вот только слова не шли. Это повторилось несколько раз, а потом он наконец выдавил: <br/><br/>— Значит, — прохрипел он. — Меня выдал поцелуй.<br/><br/>— Аг-яй! — пискнула Маринетт.<br/><br/>Молчание затянулось, и Маринетт начала перебирать следующую фразу, какой она могла озвучить свои страхи. <em>Ты разочарован?</em> Вопила Маринетт в душе. <em>Ты все еще хочешь быть моим напарником? Ты собираешься сдать меня полиции? Ты не хочешь больше никогда меня целовать?<br/></em><br/>Она пискнула, когда он вдруг сгреб ее в крепкие объятия, что одновременно успокоило ее (это же ее Кот), и исполнило все ее мечты (это же Адриан)!<br/><br/>— Я так рад, что это ты, — прошептал он ей в волосы. Ее сердце затрепетало от счастья, а страхи тотчас испарились. — Не могу поверить, что не заметил <em>ква</em>мого очевидного.<br/><br/>Она стукнула его в грудь.<br/><br/>— Прости-прости, — рассмеялся он, — это был последний раз! Об<em>мяу</em>щаю!<br/><br/>Она ему все равно не поверила.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Адриан ощущал себя так, будто летел.<br/><br/>Он никогда не был так счастлив. Он наконец нашел свою Леди, и ею оказалась его лучшая, самая замечательная подруга. А еще он проведет с ней целую неделю! Целая неделя, чтобы поухаживать за ней между подготовкой презентации.<br/><br/>А еще они целовались!<br/><br/>Лучше бы это произошло не по воле случая, но… они все-таки целовались! И ее поцелуй разрушил заклятие, что значит у них настоящая любовь!<br/><br/>Он не мог дождаться конца уроков, чтобы нормально поговорить с Маринетт.<br/><br/>Он, колеблясь, несколько раз задел своей рукой ее, пытаясь набраться смелости и взять ее за руку. К счастью, Маринетт была намного смелее: ее пальцы переплелись с его, и она успокаивающе сжала его ладонь.<br/><br/>И пусть Адриан был абсолютно уверен, что ее лицо сейчас краснее, чем костюм Ледибаг, а его собственное тоже недалеко ушло, он был счастлив.<br/><br/>— АДРИАНЧИК! — Адриан с Маринетт одновременно поморщились, услышав пронзительный голос Хлои. Адриан не успел и моргнуть, как Хлоя внезапно оказалась рядом, надвигаясь на него. Адриан попятился назад, отпустив руку Маринетт. — Я ЗНАЛА! — с упоением воскликнула Хлоя. — Я знала, что мой поцелуй любви в наших общих снах исцелил тебя! Мы предназначены друг другу! Не волнуйся, любимый! Я спасу тебя от этой падкой на деньги Маринетт! Фи!</p><p>— Хлоя! — Адриан отчаянно пытался высвободиться из ее объятий. — Меня не надо спасать от Маринетт! И ты меня не исцеляла!<br/><br/>— Что за чушь, Адрианчик! — заворковала Хлоя медовым голоском, отчего волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Очевидно же, что Маринетт запланировала это все, когда вызвалась быть твоим партнером по проекту. Она показала себя милой и хорошей, чтобы ты не подумал, что она с тобой из-за денег!<br/><br/>— <em>ПРОСТИТЕ?!</em> — взорвалась Маринетт. — В отличие от тебя, мне побоку деньги. Ты, злобная су-<br/><br/>— Маринетт была на моей стороне, несмотря на мою внешность, — твердо сказал Адриан, отодвигая от себя Хлою. — Вчера ты ясно дала мне понять, что к чему. Теперь я знаю, кто мои настоящие друзья.<br/><br/>— Не глупи, Адрианчик! — Хлоя захлопала ресницами. — Мне не нужны твои деньги. Я богата! Зачем они мне?<br/><br/>— Нет, деньги тебе не нужны. Зато ты не откажешься от знаменитого бойфренда, которого можно прицепить к себе, как дорогую безделушку, — с горечью сказал Адриан. — Буду прям, Хлоя. Мне это не надо. Ты мне не нужна.<br/><br/>Хлоя драматично ахнула.<br/><br/>— <em>Как ты смеешь?!</em> — взвыла она. — Я твоя будущая мадам Агрест!<br/><br/>— Нет, — холодно ответил Адриан, — никогда не была, и никогда не будешь, — он снова взял Маринетт за руку и притянул ее к себе. — Маринетт — моя будущая мадам Агрест.<br/><br/>И, потому что он этого хотел, и потому что знал, что это будет Хлое солью на раны, — он нежно поцеловал Маринетт в лоб.<br/><br/>— <em>И-и-и!</em> — пискнула Маринетт.<br/><br/>— <b>АРГХ!</b> — взревела Хлоя. — Я против! — она принялась по-детски стучать ногой по полу. — Против! Против! Против!<br/><br/>— М-м-м, — Адриан смущенно потер шею, — ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, Маринетт?<br/><br/>— Д-д-да! — ответила Маринетт. — С радостью!<br/><br/>— НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!<br/><br/>Крик Хлои заглушили громкие аплодисменты одноклассников. И Маринетт с Адрианом вдруг осознали, что все их друзья наблюдали разыгравшуюся сцену, отчего парочка вспыхнула от смущения (и радости!).<br/><br/>— Так, класс, — твердо сказала мадам Бюстье, заходя в аудиторию. — По местам. Хлоя, хватит драматизировать. У нас еще уроки.<br/><br/>— <em>Чувак!</em> — прошептал Нино, поднимая кулак. — Это было бесподобно!<br/><br/>— Думаю, — ответил Адриан, стукнувшись с другом кулачками, — ты имел в виду бес<em>пур</em>добно?<br/><br/>Он усмехнулся, буквально слыша, что Маринетт закатывает глаза.<br/><br/>Он был вне себя от счастья!<br/><br/>Он узнал личность Ледибаг, но что еще более важно, он узнал, что Маринетт — настоящий верный друг, и она любит его от всего сердца, неважно, какими дурацкими она находит его каламбуры, или как неразборчиво она иногда заикается. Он может быть старым, толстым, лысым, и знать, что она всегда будет на его стороне, любить его столь же преданно, как и он ее.<br/><br/>А еще он поставил на место Хлою!<br/><br/>Эта акума сделала для него больше, чем он мог себе представить… ему стоит послать Бражнику цветы.<br/><br/>(Тем более, что они успешно подготовили презентацию, и отметили это их восемьдесят седьмым поцелуем — да, он их считал! — с тех пор, как начали встречаться. Адриан еще никогда в жизни не приходил в такой восторг от школьного проекта.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>